


Неизлечимое прошлое

by Ginger_Elle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action, Amnesia, Amnesiac Harry, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Head Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Oral Sex, Reincarnation, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Elle/pseuds/Ginger_Elle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с Кингсменфеста: "После выстрела в голову Гарри страдает амнезией. Его пытаются лечить гипнозом, но вместо своей жизни он вспоминает предыдущую реинкарнацию, в которой они с Эггзи были любовниками".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Кое-какие мотивы и образы позаимствованы у Т.С. Элиота. Так как строфа отчасти спойлерная, приведу её в конце.

> _Он сказал мне: «У меня больше воспоминаний, чем было у всех людей в мире, с тех пор как мир стоит». И еще: «Мои сны — все равно что ваше бодрствование». И еще, уже на рассвете: «Моя память, приятель, — все равно что сточная канава».  
>  Х.Л. Борхес_

Служба «Кингсмен» теряла своих агентов, но никого вот так. Гарри Харт ушёл абсолютно бесследно — если не считать небольших отклонений, видимых на энцефалограмме и МРТ.  
Человек, которого после перенесенной операции с таким трудом доставили в Лондон, Гарри Хартом уже не был. Он изменился внешне: несколько шрамов на правой половине лба изуродовали лицо, вздёрнули вверх бровь в вечном недоумении и нарушили целостность нескольких мышц, от чего страдала мимика; а тело после двух месяцев в постели исхудало и иссохло. Но эти изменения были не самыми страшными. Пластическая операция могла подправить внешний вид, а инструктор обещал вернуть мышцы к норме за пятнадцать недель интенсивных тренировок. Проблема была в другом — из пострадавшего тела исчез сам Гарри Харт.  
Когда он впервые открыл глаза и, заговорив с сиделкой, не смог ответить на простейшие вопросы вроде того, как его зовут, никто не стал бить тревогу, но уже на следующий день стало ясно: это не временная дезориентация. В офисе «Кингсмен» рано радовались чудесному спасению Галахада: Валентайн всё же убил его. Гарри не помнил ничего из того, что предшествовало тому дню, когда он очнулся, и не узнавал никого из своих коллег.  
Эггси, который теперь звался Ивейном, в эти недели не так уж часто бывал в Лондоне. У него была миссия в Турции: он работал под прикрытием, стараясь раздобыть информацию о деятельности крупного наркокартеля и установить личность его неуловимого главы, Одноглазого, о котором было известно лишь то, что он бывший британский военный — если верить слухам. Даже мнения на тот счёт, один у него всё же глаз или два, расходились. Во время каждого возвращения в страну Эггси навещал Гарри. Первые два раза просто сидел возле его постели, оставлял букет цветов и занятный турецкий сувенир, а через пять минут уходил. Наблюдать за неподвижно лежащим и полускрытым повязками Гарри казалось бессмысленным.  
Во время его третьего посещения Гарри выглядел гораздо лучше, он садился на кровати, нетвердо ходил и даже разговаривал, но это был не совсем Гарри. Это был пустой человек. Как будто полый внутри.  
Этот человек знал, как пользоваться водопроводным краном и телефоном, помнил никому неизвестных римских полководцев и даже их изречения, знал латинские названия бабочек, которых Эггси не сумел бы и на английском назвать, знал, как перелить кровь в полевых условиях и мог с завязанными глазами разобрать и собрать любой пистолет или автомат из арсенала «Кингсмен». Но всё, что касалось лично его и секретной службы из головы Гарри исчезло.  
Доктора назначали лечение и советовали ждать. Новый Артур опасался, что Гарри по ему одному известным причинам может симулировать амнезию, и Галахада прогоняли через многочисленные проверки. Но вскоре даже Артур поверил, что тот потерял память: обмануть энцефалограф было сложно, а он упорно показывал отсутствие активности в задней теменной коре. Это значило, что когда Гарри называли имена и факты из прошлого или показывали фотографии, внутри него они не находили никакого отклика.  
Сам Гарри относился к происходящему с удивительным спокойствием — у него не было ощущения, что он что-то забыл и утратил нечто важное.  
Когда через пару месяцев Эггси, следуя за своим наркобароном, вернулся в Лондон, в состоянии Гарри ничего не изменилось.  
— И что, он останется таким навсегда? — спросил он у Мерлина, выходя из маленького спортивного зала, где пострадавшие агенты проходили реабилитацию и где Гарри сейчас усиленно работал на каком-то хитром тренажёре.  
— Сложно сказать. Хорошо, что у него сохраняются новые воспоминания. Он может чему-то научиться…  
— Вы имеете в виду, что он снова сможет стать агентом — с чистого листа?  
— Нет. Мы не можем доверять агенту, у которого неизвестно что творится в голове. Мы не знаем, кто этот новый человек, умеет ли он хранить верность… и секреты. К тому же, он забыл все, связанное с «Кингсмен», а обучать его не имеет смысла. Гарри уже немолод и травмирован, боюсь, мы не получим от него той отдачи, что от молодого агента, — закончил свою речь Мерлин на особенно жёсткой ноте, но в тёмных глазах за стёклами очков ясно читалось сожаление. Пожалуй, Эггси впервые за всё время видел что-то подобное на лице Мерлина.  
— Просто отправите его в утиль? — Эггси по старой докингсменовской привычке закинул голову и выставил вперёд нижнюю губу.  
Мерлин смерил его взглядом, вновь ставшим равнодушным.  
— Гарри сам по себе не беден, и наша организация не оставит его без помощи. Он сможет начать новую жизнь. Но не прямо сейчас. Еще несколько месяцев мы будем пытаться вернуть его.  
— Как?  
— У врачей есть способы. Они считают, что потеря памяти вызвана не органическими поражениями, а психической травмой.  
— Психической травмой? — недоверчиво переспросил Эггси.  
— А ты считаешь, что выстрел в лицо — недостаточное потрясение?  
— Не для Гарри.  
Мерлин хмыкнул:  
— Ну, видимо, Гарри это всё же сильно огорчило. По крайней мере, так говорят врачи. Если бы память пропала в результате физической травмы, он не помнил бы вообще ничего, но он забыл только то, что связано лично с ним, а это признак диссоциативной амнезии.  
Эггси многозначительно кивнул, сделав вид, что в курсе, что такое диссоциативная амнезия.  
— Такие нарушения часто излечиваются спонтанно, безо всякого вмешательства врачей, но мы будем пробовать всё. Гипноз, сыворотку правды — по счастливой случайности, у нас как раз есть самые совершенные в мире её разновидности.  
Первый сеанс гипноза прошёл без заметного успеха: Гарри оказался невосприимчив к такого рода воздействию, чего и следовало ожидать от агента «Кингсмен». Следующие несколько недель Мерлин вместе с докторами и химиками работал над специальным препаратом, который позволил бы ввести Гарри в состояние гипноза.  
Эггси, всё это время живший в Лондоне и зашедший в очередной раз навестить бывшего наставника, попал как раз на второй сеанс. В кабинет врача его не пустили, и он вместе с Мерлином и Артуром наблюдал за происходящим из координаторской.  
К тому моменту, как Эггси вошёл туда, врач работал с Гарри уже около двадцати минут.  
— Есть результаты? — тихо спросил он у Мерлина.  
— Он не смог вспомнить, как его зовут, но правильно назвал место, где родился — Харт-холл. И он знает о «Кингсмен».  
У Эггси загорелись глаза:  
— То есть он поправится?!  
— Потише, Ивейн, — скосил на него светло-голубые глаза Артур, пристально наблюдавший за происходящим на экране.  
— Я не помню, — медленно и тихо говорил там Гарри.  
Он полулежал на мягком диване, тело было расслабленно, свесившаяся рука казалась неживой, на лице было странное выражение — глубокого спокойствия и одновременно сосредоточенности. Морщины на лбу разгладились, и даже шрамы как будто не так сильно уродовали лицо.  
— Хорошо. Тогда попробуйте вспомнить последнее, что вы видели… — предложила врач, немолодая уже женщина с короткой стрижкой и уверенным, настойчивым голосом. — Где вы находитесь?  
— Я стою… Не знаю, что это за место.  
— Что вы видите?  
— Церковь.  
Артур и Мерлин переглянулись. Эггси облизал пересохшие губы.  
— Опишите подробнее.  
— Она маленькая. Вокруг ничего нет. Одинокая церковь, скорее, часовня. Сложена из серого камня. Это католическая церковь, да, точно, теперь я вспомнил.  
— Вы входите в эту церковь? — спросила врач.  
— Нет, нет! Мне… Из-за того, что я собираюсь сделать, — Гарри говорил взволнованно, и мягкое умиротворенное выражение на его лице сменялось судорожно-напряженным, — мне нельзя туда.  
— Вы уходите оттуда?  
— Да, я должен уйти.  
Мерлин приблизил изображение, и теперь хорошо было видно, что на лбу Гарри выступил пот, как будто он изо всех старался вспомнить — или наоборот пытался остановить лавину воспоминаний.  
— Куда вы идёте?  
— К скалам. К той женщине, мне сказали, что она… Говорят, что она… la dama de las peripecias... Владычица событий...  
Лицо Гарри напоминало в этот момент лицо ребёнка, готовящегося расплакаться — обиженное, неверящее, потерянное.  
— Думаю, на сегодня хватит, — произнесла врач. — Гарри, сейчас я досчитаю до десяти, и на счёт десять…  
Эггси не слышал, что она говорила дальше. Он увидел, что Артур пошёл к выходу из комнаты и бросился за ним. Они спустились по лестнице на один этаж ниже и оказались в медицинском отсеке.  
На пороге кабинета его схватил за руку Мерлин:  
— Вас туда не звали, Ивейн!  
— Но Гарри… — попытался оттолкнуть его Эггси.  
— Гарри не нужны лишние волнения. Останьтесь здесь. Если он захочет вас увидеть, я сообщу об этом.  
Эггси развернулся на каблуках и пошёл назад, надеясь, посмотреть всё с экрана, но тут же вспомнил, что в отсутствие Мерлина попасть в координаторскую невозможно — двери блокируются. Ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как прижаться ухом к двери.  
— Вы узнаёте меня? — услышал он голос Артура. — Гарри, вы узнаете? Я Борс, мы с вами были на миссии в Карачи. Помните? Стетсон. Я Сэм Стетсон.  
— Борс? — Гарри переспросил сонным, как будто бы пьяным голосом. — А где предыдущий Борс? Он что, погиб? Я не знал…  
— Тот Борс… Да его уже тридцать лет, как… — Артур замолк. Наверное, понял, что сейчас бесполезно что-то объяснять.  
— Простите, мистер Стетсон. Я вас не знаю, — равнодушно заявил Гарри. — Я бы хотел… Чёрт возьми, что здесь происходит? Почему я… — его голос резко, словно перерезанный, пропал.  
Эггси замер за дверью и положил пальцы на ручку. Плевать на приказы Мерлина — они теперь на равных. Он подчиняется ему только на миссиях, а здесь координатор не мог ему приказывать.  
— Почему вы здесь? — Эггси не видел, к кому обращался Гарри, но путем несложных умозаключений догадался, что к Мерлину. — Может вы мне скажете, что это за место? Какой-то новомодный госпиталь?  
— Это штаб-квартира «Кингсмен», Гарри, — ответил Мерлин. — Вы не знаете?  
— Почему вы называете меня Гарри? И если это наша штаб-квартира, что вы здесь сделаете, Стюарт?!  
Голос Гарри звучал требовательно и почти угрожающе. Эггси не выдержал и рванул дверь на себя.  
Врач стояла возле дивана, на котором сидел Гарри, и по ней было видно, что контроль над ситуацией она потеряла, вернее, уступила его кому-то другому, только вот кому, понятно не было: и Артур, и Мерлин выглядели едва ли не столь же растеряно, как и Гарри.  
— Так, давайте выясним сначала… — заговорил Мерлин своим властным и уверенным голосом, которому, казалось, должны были подчиняться даже лишенные слуха неодушевленные предметы.  
Он замолчал, когда Гарри вскочил с дивана и кинулся через всю комнату к вошедшему и остановившемуся на пороге Эггси. Он замер в двух шагах от него и уставился полубезумным взглядом:  
— Дэви?.. Да что же это? Дэви… Ты жив? Господи-боже, ты всё-таки жив?  
Эггси тоже смотрел на него не отрываясь. Он знал, как увернуться от ножа и даже от пули, но куда деться от этого пронзительного и болезненного взгляда он не знал. Наверное, легче было увидеть направленное на тебя дуло дробовика, чем этот взгляд. Перед ним он был абсолютно бессилен.  
Гарри обеими руками взял правую ладонь Эггси — тот стоял неподвижно, и крепко сжал её.


	2. Chapter 2

Вечером того же дня Эггси пришлось уехать в Ливерпуль вслед за таинственной целью своего расследования. Для Одноглазого он был Гэри Беваном, владельцем сети ночным клубов. Войти с ним в контакт оказалось не так уж сложно — Эггси обеспечили надежные и правдоподобные тылы, железобетонную легенду и финансовую поддержку, но вот увидеть его не удалось ни разу, все разговоры велись с помощниками Одноглазого или же с ним лично, но по телефону.  
Эггси жутко раздражало, что он должен торчать в Ливерпуле, когда в Лондоне наконец-то начал понемногу приходить в себя Гарри. Задания не выбирают, но это ему не нравилось — ни тем, что приходилось постоянно летать в Турцию, ни тем, что оно было жутко нудным, ни тем, что Мерлин не выдал ему никаких хитрых устройств, сказав, что стандартного набора хватит: миссия не предполагала силового вмешательства, только наблюдение и бесконечный трёп о деньгах и поставках.  
Эггси беспокоился за Гарри. Для него он был не просто агентом Галахадом, он был советчиком, старшим товарищем, образцом для подражания, ангелом, возвестившим новую жизнь, другом… Хотя, пожалуй, другом он ему не был. Но Эггси всё равно за него переживал и изнывал от любопытства тоже.  
Они ведь все: и он сам, и Мерлин, и Артур — поверили, что Гарри говорит о той самой церкви в Кентукки, но права оказалась сложнее и запутаннее. Церковь была не та, Артура он не узнал, а его и Мерлина назвал другими именами. Можно было бы решить, что у Гарри просто путаница в голове и через пару дней всё успокоится и разложится по полочкам, но тот взгляд Гарри — смесь страха, счастья и отчаяния в нём — не давал покоя.  
Эггси просиживал задницу в дорогом ливерпульском отеле, проводил ночи в клубах — как полагалось по легенде — но мыслями был в Лондоне. Четыре дня, что он прожил в Ливерпуле, непрерывно шёл дождь, и Эггси, всеми фибрами души возненавидевшему этот город, море, сбивающий с ног ветер и дождь, снились отвратительные сны, в которых он стоял под струями дождя, падал в воду, цеплялся за какие-то обломки, тонул, выныривал, захлёбывался водой, лившей с неба, и снова тонул. На пятый день он наконец вернулся в Лондон.  
В штаб-квартире «Кингсмен» его встретил Мерлин.  
— К Гарри вам пока нельзя, — сразу сказал он, догадываясь, каким будет первый вопрос.  
— Это почему?  
— Лишние волнения. Он тогда слишком бурно прореагировал и потом… Он время от времени вспоминает о вас — вернее, о некоем Дэвиде — и сильно волнуется.  
— Вы выяснили, что это за Дэвид?  
— Выясняем. Плохо, что Гарри, вернее, Джек, как он себя называет, не желает сотрудничать.  
— Может, он того… тронулся? — предположил Эггси. — Или у него раздвоение личности?  
Мерлин поправил очки на носу, потёр переносицу и спросил:  
— Хотите чаю, Ивейн?  
— А можно… мартини?  
— С утра?  
— Да тут такие новости…  
Мерлин ушёл в ту часть координаторской, где стояли маленький столик и холодильник.  
— Если вы думаете, что я буду вам готовить коктейли, то сильно ошибаетесь, — бросил он. — Поднимите свою задницу и идите сюда.  
Пока Мерлин заваривал себе травяной чай, а Эггси громыхал бутылками, готовя мартини, разговор о Гарри продолжался:  
— Понимаете, Ивейн, в чём парадокс. Гарри все вспомнил, но он вспомнил что-то не то. Пока никакого объяснения этому мы найти не можем.  
— Так что он вспомнил? — Эггси повертел бокал за тонкую ножку и вдохнул хвойный запах джина.  
— Я думаю, он нам не доверяет, считает происходящее ловушкой, спектаклем, поэтому и не говорит всего, но по крайней мере своё имя он сказал. Его теперь зовут Эдмунд Уильям Джек Лондон Альберт Харт.  
— Всё-таки Харт? — уточнил Эггси. К тому же вереницу имён он толком и не запомнил.  
— Да. Но самое интересное: Джек Харт, дядя Гарри, действительно работал на «Кингсмен».  
— То есть Гарри считает себя своим дядей? — брови Эггси поползли вверх.  
— Похоже на то.  
— Зашибись, — присвистнул Эггси, но потом опомнился и серьёзным тоном спросил: — А настоящий Джек Харт, где он?  
— Джек Харт, или агент Эктор, пропал без вести в 1953 году в Аргентине. Но даже если он не погиб тогда, вряд ли жив теперь. Он родился в 1914 году, и сейчас ему было бы больше ста лет.  
— Охренеть можно, — покачал головой Эггси, прихлёбывая мартини. — А это всегда так передается по наследству? Я пришёл вместо отца, Гарри, оказывается, вместо дяди.  
— Не всегда, но вообще практика довольно распространенная. Лучшие семьи Британии стремятся направить своих отпрысков в «Кингсмен».  
— А вы тоже, получается, чей-то сын, раз вас Гарри узнал?  
— Нет, никто из моих родственников в Кингсмен не работал. Мы изучили все контакты Джека Харта и подозреваем, что он имел в виду Стюарта Мензиса.  
— Это ещё кто? Хотя… что-то знакомое…  
— Это руководитель МИ-6 в годы второй мировой, — укоризненно заметил Мерлин. — Харт с ним много и часто общался, хотя по определенным причинам в «Кинсгмен» относились к Мензису с осторожностью. У меня есть с ним заметное внешнее сходство. Хотите, покажу фото? — Мерлин потянулся к кнопке на клавиатуре.  
— Не особо, — пожал плечами Эггси.  
— Ну и правильно, можете посмотреть на меня — одно лицо.  
Эггси так и сделал — упёрся взглядом в Мерлина:  
— А про Дэви вы выяснили?  
— Пока нет. У нас он точно не работал, да и вообще… Нет никакой гарантии, что этот Дэви не плод воображения Гарри.  
— Очень странная история, — прикусил губу Эггси. — Если бы это сплошь было вымыслом — одно дело, но ведь Мензис реально существовал, а испанский язык и католическая церковь могут быть указанием на Аргентину…  
— Всё возможно. Есть вариант, что в отличие от нашей организации семья Джека знала, куда он исчез. Гарри это скрывал, а в провоцирующей ситуации информация вдруг всплыла.  
— Может, мне всё-таки встретиться с ним?  
— Это не я решаю, — Мерлин, чей чай наконец заварился, отошёл в кухонный уголок и вернулся с пахнущей пряностями и летним лугом чашкой. — Если бы спросили меня, я бы позволил, потому что Гарри… По нему видно, что он этого хочет. Он только про вас и думает. Но врач считает иначе. И Артур тоже. Они думают, что встречи со мной или с вами только укрепят его уверенность в том, что он Джек.  
Эггси перекатывал по языку мартини и думал. Он не был уверен, что стоило делиться с Мерлином столь спорными соображениями, но всё же решился:  
— Это похоже на истории из бульварных газет… Переселение душ, магия и всё такое. Что думаете, а?  
— Я не верю ни в реинкарнацию, ни в магию, — в голосе прозвучала откровенная издёвка.  
— И какой вы после этого Мерлин? — протянул Эггси и поставил пустой бокал рядом с драгоценной координаторской клавиатурой.

Через две недели им разрешили встретиться: ситуация с Гарри зашла в тупик. Он по-прежнему считал себя Джеком Хартом и по-прежнему не соглашался на беседы и дальнейшее лечение гипнозом, пока ему не дадут поговорить с Дэви.  
Встреча должна была состояться вне стен резиденции «Кингсмен» — таково было условие Гарри. Он не хотел, чтобы их разговор подслушали. Про то, что подслушивающие устройства могут быть крохотными он не знал. Если бы ему показали передатчик и спросили, что это, он бы ответил, но вне ситуации эти знания были неактивны, словно их вырезали из представлений Гарри о мире.  
— Никаких специальных устройств я вам не выдаю, — объявил Эггси Мерлин. — Хватит очков и передатчика в ухе.  
— Неужели у него не возникает подозрений? Он же видит, какое вокруг оборудование — да те же тренажёры, на которых он занимается. Как он может думать, что сейчас пятидесятые годы?  
— Доктор Нортон говорит, что это нормальная реакция. Гарри придумал себе объяснение, что-то вроде того, что пока он был в Аргентине и охотился вместе с Моссадом на нацистских преступников, в Европе технологии сильно шагнули вперёд. Некоторые отказываются верить в отсутствие ампутированных ног и придумывают своей беспомощности оправдания, а вы говорите про какие-то там технологии…  
Эггси, когда они с Гарри ехали в машине «Кингсмен», замаскированной под кэб, в сторону места встречи, было не по себе: он чувствовал себя так, будто собирался обмануть ребёнка. Гарри хотел встречи наедине, он же притащит за собой Мерлина, Артура и всю королевскую рать, они всё услышат и увидят. И если Гарри опять будет смотреть на него вот так… Чёрт, Эггси не хотел, чтобы остальные агенты это видели. Это было слишком личным.  
Водитель высадил их на Бейсуотер-роуд, и они пошли вдоль ограды Гайд-парка к ближайшим воротам. Гарри молчал и озирался по сторонам. Пока они ехали, он столь же внимательно смотрел в окно: современный Лондон он видел впервые. Эггси мысленно поправился: эти глаза видели Бейсуотер-роуд далеко не впервые, но тот, кто жил за ними, вполне вероятно, помнил её иной.  
Эггси не мог не отметить, что Гарри изменился после сеанса гипноза. Походка стала другой — сильной и пружинистой, в движениях появилась лёгкая аристократическая вальяжность, которая, как и у настоящего Гарри, была немного напускной — всего лишь ширмой, скрывающей хладнокровную и быструю машину, созданную для схватки и убийства. Лицо, до этого мягкое, будто размазанное, обрело чеканную форму и стало жёстким и уверенным.  
Иногда это был именно тот Гарри, которого он помнил, а иногда начинал проглядывать кто-то незнакомый, отчаявшийся и усталый, видевший то, перед чем меркла бойня в церкви и все ближневосточные операции Гарри вместе взятые. Но Эггси был рад и этому. Он был рад, что пугающая пустота, которой долгое время был потерявший свою личность Гарри, заполнилась. Это был кто-то другой — но лучше он, чем та бессмысленная гулкая полость…  
Они шли вдоль ограды парка, и Гарри держался так уверенно, словно точно знал, куда идёт. Пройдя сквозь ворота, он направился к стоявшему возле них ничем не примечательному каменному домику, который выглядел так, словно был не охраняемым памятником архитектуры, а чьим-то прозаическим жилищем. Гарри — хотя Эггси иногда хотелось назвать его Джеком — поднялся по ступеням и пару раз стукнул в глянцево блестевшую чёрную дверь, прежде чем войти.  
Эггси остался снаружи, но всё равно слышал, как Гарри, начав с удивительно сердечного «доброго утра», трогательным тоном произнёс:  
— Я хотел бы навестить мою бедняжку Зое и моего дорогого котика Джинджер Блайс. Можно это устроить?  
— Чё? Дорогой котик? — хохотнул Эггси, пользуясь тем, что Гарри стоял в дверях к нему спиной и не мог ничего слышать — теоретически.  
Что самое странное, откуда-то из дома послышалось « Разумеется, сэр. К вашим услугам, сэр», и Гарри посторонился, давая пройти невысокому плотному мужчине в жилете.  
Садовник (Эггси предполагал, что это должен был быть садовник) достал связку ключей, выбрал один, отпер решетчатую калитку сбоку от коттеджа и даже подержал её открытой для Гарри и Эггси. Они пошли по узкому проходу между стеной дома и живой изгородью.  
— Здесь достаточно уединённо, — пояснил Гарри, когда садовник скрылся из виду.  
Эггси был удивлён: человек, считавший, что сейчас 1953 год и ни разу не выходивший за пределы штаб-квартиры, сумел найти в центре Лондона мало того что уединённое, так и вообще закрытое для публики место. С другой стороны, «Кингсмен» были до смешного консервативной организацией — что удивляться, что за шестьдесят с лишним лет не поменялись ни секретные места встреч, ни пароли. Вполне возможно, что «оксфорды, но не броги» было кодовой фразой с момента создания тайной службы. Сработавший пароль был тем, чему Эггси удивился сначала, потом он удивился тому, где они оказались.  
Перед ними было кладбище. Крохотные надгробные плиты часто торчали из земли, точно кривоватые серые зубы, где-то расставленные в ровные ряды, а где-то словно выросшие сами по себе, без всякого порядка. Эггси показалось, что он попал в страну лилипутов.  
Они с Гарри шли по изгибающейся вдоль каменной стены дорожке, и Эггси читал надписи. «Дорогой малышке Фло». «На память о Джапе и Джипе». «Сэнди. Верный друг в течение 12 лет». И даже — Эггси специально остановился прочитать — «В память о нашем дорогом маленьком Боббите, который на протяжении шести лет был нашим любящим и самым преданным другом и покинул нас 16 января 1901 года. Мы так одиноки без нашей лапочки».  
— Что за хрень? — спросил Эггси. — Собаки, что ли?  
— Что за выражения? — поморщился Гарри, но ответил: — Не только собаки. Кошки тоже. Джинджер Блайс был королём всех кошечек. По крайней мере, так написано на плите.  
Эггси осмотрелся по сторонам: кладбище домашних животных напоминало зачарованный сад из старинной сказки и было лишено обычного мрачного кладбищенского духа. Этот уголок парка был чистым, но не так тщательно ухоженным, как остальные: между крохотных надгробий лежали опавшие листья, сами памятники кое-где покрывал мох, а падающий сквозь листву рассеянный свет окрашивал всё в светлые, словно размытая акварель, призрачные тона.  
По ту сторону решётки шумели машины, едущие непрерывной чередой по Бейсуотер, жил и пульсировал энергичный Лондон, а кладбище оказалось словно в центре временной петли и провалилось в загадочное и неприкосновенное прошлое. Как Гарри.  
— Здесь ничего не поменялось, — заметил Гарри. — Не меняется уже много лет. Кладбище закрыли в пятнадцатом году.  
— Девятьсот пятнадцатом?  
— Разумеется.  
— Чудненько, — Эггси снова обвёл взглядом столетние надгробия. Он даже не подозревал о существовании этого места в самом центре Лондона. — Так о чём ты хотел поговорить наедине?  
— О том, что происходит. О том, что ты жив, — Гарри, шедший чуть впереди, остановился и развернулся к Эггси лицом.  
Тот поднёс руку к лицу, взялся за дужку очков, помедлил секунду, а потом резким движением сдёрнул.  
— У тебя испортилось зрение? — необычно заботливым тоном спросил Гарри.  
— Нет, разве что немного, — Эггси сунул очки в карман и сказал: — То, что происходит… Гарри, ты попал в переделку. Эти шрамы, ну, ты видел: у тебя было ранение в голову. Я… мы все в «Кингсмен» хотим тебе помочь. Когда ты отказываешься рассказывать про себя и работать с врачами, ты делаешь только хуже.  
— Дэви, я бы поверил, если бы мне сказали, что это, скажем, шестьдесят третий год, но две тысячи пятнадцатый — нет, в такое я не могу поверить. Я бы рассыпался в прах к этому времени.  
— Я не Дэви, — Эггси посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза. — Ты же видишь. Может, я похож на него, но ты же видишь, что я — не он.  
— Ты очень похож. Не только лицом. Ты так же прикусываешь губу, так же откидываешь голову назад.  
— Да я вообще не знаю, кто такой Дэви! Никто не знает…  
— Ты мой друг, мой… — Гарри выдохнул. — Мне сказали, ты погиб. Ты служил на «Весталке», она затонула в Андаманском море. Среди спасшихся тебя не было. — Он замолчал, а потом вновь заговорил, теперь спокойно и ровно, с каменным лицом, словно бы совладав наконец с эмоциями. — Я это пережил. Война... Столько смертей вокруг… Но мне пришлось встретиться с миссис Эквитон и сказать ей, что ты погиб. Это было тяжелее, чем узнать самому. А потом война кончилась, всё стало возвращаться на круги своя, и я понял, как мне не хватает тебя, как мне…  
Гарри отвернулся:  
— Наверное, это не то, что надо сейчас вспоминать. Просто твоя мать... Она была бы рада узнать, что ты жив.  
— Нет, Гарри, — начал Эггси, но осёкся. Он наклонился, как будто бы поправить шнурок, а сам вынул из уха передатчик.  
Он не успел опустить его в карман — Гарри заметил.  
— Что это?  
— Да так, — Эггси спрятал серую полусферу в кулак, — камушек симпатичный.  
Он нашёл крохотный переключатель и сдвинул его кончиком ногтя в сторону. Теперь их не услышат. Можно поговорить без свидетелей.  
— Гарри, мою мать зовут миссис Анвин. Меня зовут Гэри Анвин.  
— Нет, Дэви. Этого не может быть, потому что ты — это ты. Я думаю, это у тебя какая-то травма, может, контузия, и ты не понимаешь, кто ты и кем ты был.  
— Ну приехали! — возмутился Эггси. — Ты посмотри вокруг! Это похоже на, мать их, пятидесятые, а?  
— Это похоже на десятые, — Гарри обвёл взглядом надгробия и улыбнулся точно так, как улыбался настоящий Гарри, — или даже девятисотые.  
— Ха-ха-ха, как смешно! А на улице? Машины, самолёты, телефоны?  
— Прогресс. Когда я родился, люди и подумать не могли о некоторых вещах, которые в конце тридцатых были в каждом доме. Но я не об этом хотел поговорить. Мне плевать, что ты там думаешь и как себя называешь, я хочу поговорить о нас.  
— О нас? — Эггси свёл брови, уловив странное изменение тона Гарри.  
— Ты даже это не помнишь? — Гарри смотрел на него с отчаянной надеждой и ожиданием.  
— Я всё прекрасно помню, но в моей версии…  
— Мы были любовниками, — вдруг резко и безапелляционно объявил Гарри и, словно одного раза не было достаточно, повторил. — Мы были любовниками несколько лет. Стали ими ещё до войны…  
— Ну уж нет! — Эггси непроизвольно отпрыгнул от Гарри и направил на него палец. — Это уже через край!  
— Дэви!  
— Не желаю слышать эту херь про войну и любовников… — Эггси развернулся и пошёл по дорожке обратно. — В конец ебануться можно… Что за бред?  
— Дэви!  
Эггси остановился, но не потому, что Гарри окликнул его, а потому что он вспомнил, что он — агент «Кингсмен» и психовать и убегать от другого агента, к тому же агента, попавшего в беду, из-за пары слов было безответственно.  
Сзади послышались тихие шаги Гарри, и на плечо ему легла тяжелая рука.  
— Выслушай меня…  
Эггси не шевелился, хотя Гарри его не удерживал. Он только качал головой.  
— Гарри, — произнёс он, — Гарри, чёрт тебя дери, что же ты…  
Он вдруг понял всю жестокость ситуации, как она виделась заблудившемуся в лабиринтах памяти Гарри: Джек Харт потерял любовника — и вдруг через много лет нашёл живым и невредимым, но живой и невредимый Дэви заявляет, что их прошлого не было.  
Гарри, который только что просил выслушать, молчал, и в его молчании было что-то скорбное и виноватое.  
Эггси вдруг заметил в дальнем углу кладбища надгробие, выглядевшее новее остальных. Он прошёл к нему, выбирая путь между маленьких, до колен, памятников усопшим домашним любимцам и зная, что Гарри пойдёт за ним.  
Надгробие действительно было новым, и Эггси надеялся, что Гарри поверит хотя бы в это, в высеченную в камне надпись: «Принц. 1956-1967».  
— Я же говорил тебе! Посмотри на даты, — Эггси ткнул пальцем в надпись и вдруг вспомнил: — Мне же рассказывали об этом Принце! Он был талисманом Королевской морской пехоты, а когда он умер, добились специального разрешения похоронить его здесь! — Он оглянулся на Гарри и пояснил: — Я хотел стать морским пехотинцем… Ещё до «Кингсмен».  
— Ты был морским пехотинцем, Дэви, — уверенно произнёс Гарри, и Эггси стало понятно, что даты на надгробии его ни в чём не убедили. Наверняка, он видел, как в «Кингсмен» проделывали ещё и не такие трюки.

К тому моменту, как они вернулись в штаб-квартиру — всю дорогу Эггси старательно отворачивался: признание Гарри-Джека оказалось почему-то смущающим, а чего-чего, смущения Эггси от себя не ожидал — Мерлин уже выяснил всё про Дэви.  
Сначала он, как водится, попытался отчитать Эггси за то, что тот снял очки и выключил передатчик, но тот, и без того донельзя разозлённый романтичной прогулкой на кладбище, не был настроен выслушивать поучения.  
— Давайте поиграем в строгого папочку в следующий раз. Просто скажите, что вы нашли.  
— Вы ещё пока в той стадии, когда нужна мамочка, которая будет вытирать ваши нежные сопельки, Ивейн, так что лучше не напрашивайтесь на папочку, — глянул на него поверх очков Мерлин и двумя нажатиями на клавиатуру вывел на экран отсканированное изображение каких-то документов, исписанных острым каллиграфическим почерком. — Вот он. Дэвид Эквитон. Родился в 1919 году. Служил в морской пехоте. Погиб на минном тральщике «Весталка» двадцать шестого июля 1945 года. Корабль был атакован японским лётчиком-камикадзе. Основную часть команды спасли, жертв было всего двадцать. Вот такая печальная история. Кстати, «Весталка» — последний корабль, который Великобритания потеряла во Второй мировой. Вдвойне обидно — пройти чуть не всю войну и погибнуть вот так.  
— А Джек Харт его знал? Или это… воображение?  
— В таком случае воображение Гарри предоставило удивительно точные данные — про судно, на котором он служил, к примеру. Джек мог его знать. Эквитон родился в деревне неподалёку от Харт-холла. Его мать — горничная. Деталей пока выяснить не удалось, это потребует работы с бумажными архивами, но с большой вероятностью, она была горничной именно в Харт-холле. Дэвид Эквитон был ровесником младшего брата Джека, возможно, был его товарищем в играх… Но в двенадцать лет сам Джек уехал в Итон, и вряд ли они могли много видеться после этого. Связь с Эквитоном весьма эфемерная. Возможно, решающую роль сыграло банальное внешнее сходство… Интересно, откуда Гарри мог про него знать? Cын горничной в доме его деда, погибший за пятнадцать лет до того, как Гарри появился на свет…  
— Это путает все карты, — задумчиво проговорил Эггси.  
— Какие-такие карты? — поинтересовался Мерлин.  
— После таких вещей начнёшь верить в переселение душ. Мне кажется, это не то, что можно вылечить таблетками.  
— Мне кажется, точнее, я уверен, что всему есть рациональное объяснение.  
Эггси не был так уверен после сегодняшнего разговора и после того, как Гарри положил ему руку на плечо.  
Когда Гарри сказал, что они были любовниками, Эггси почувствовал что-то вроде инстинктивного отторжения, но потом, когда Гарри дотронулся до него, это прикосновение показалось… успокаивающим. Он бы не мог сказать, в чём было отличие от прежних прикосновений Гарри, но если те были ободряющими и отеческими, в этом были забота и грубая нежность большого зверя, который одним движением может переломить тебе хребет. И надрывная нежность, сдерживающая рвущееся наружу желание.  
— Ещё посмотрим, — хмыкнул Эггси.  
— Только очки в следующий раз не снимайте, — отозвался Мерлин, изучавший какие-то диаграммы на мониторе.


	3. Chapter 3

Эггси вернулся домой не в духе. Мать с Дейзи отдыхали на море, и квартира без них казалась пустой и неуютной. Эггси сидел один в большой кухне, ел заказанный из ресторана ужин и размышлял о необъяснимой истории Джека Харта. Хорошо, если бы Дейзи была сейчас здесь: с ней он был бы избавлен от мыслей, упрямо возвращавшихся к тому, что Джек и Дэвид Эквитон были любовниками.  
Эггси почему-то не сомневался в этом ни секунды: он не понимал, что происходит с Гарри, иногда даже начинал подозревать, что тот симулирует амнезию, но всё равно безоговорочно верил в то, что шестьдесят с лишним лет назад те двое были любовниками. Он чувствовал это. Слышал отчаянную правду в словах Гарри, и от этой неведомо откуда взявшейся уверенности становилось жутко.  
Вообще-то Эггси было срать на Джека и Дэви, чем бы они не тешились в этом своём Харт-холле. Но когда его начинали считать этим самым Дэви и ждать, что он ответит на старые чувства, делалось не по себе. А Гарри именно этого и ждал — взаимности.  
Эггси не считал гомосексуальность чем-то ненормальным. Вернее, раньше считал, но тридцать две недели в тренировочном лагере морских пехотинцев заставили взглянуть на ситуацию с другой стороны. Обычно на тренировках он выкладывался так, что сил на мысли о сексе не оставалось, и если он о чём изредка и мечтал, так это о том, чтобы сисястая блондинка забралась на него и сделала всё сама, а ему бы и пальцем не пришлось шевелить. Их гоняли так, что даже несложные движения рукой, чтобы подрочить, казались чуть ли не подвигом. Но в более спокойные периоды — например, когда кадеты проводили больше времени в классах или на стрельбище — потребность в разрядке давала о себе знать: сначала слабым желанием, от которого можно было легко отмахнуться, потом внезапными приступами возбуждения… а потом сперма начинала переть чуть не из ушей.  
В казарме было почти невозможно остаться в одиночестве, и даже передернуть первое время было проблемой. Кто как, но Эггси поначалу стеснялся делать это ночью под одеялом: боялся, что кто-то услышит, как он возится и часто дышит, или заметит, как он выкидывает испачканные комки бумажных полотенец. Потом стеснение исчезло. Все делали это в спальне или в туалете, иногда особо не скрываясь.   
Дальше хуже.   
Женщины в учебном центре были, но обучением кадетов они не занимались, и казались ничуть не более реальными, чем девушки из журналов. Проецировать свои желания на них получалось плохо, и в один не очень прекрасный момент Эггси поймал себя на мысли, что задница кадета Селлерса кажется ему возбуждающей. Лупоглазую физиономию Селлерса Эггси предпочёл бы не видеть, но вот задница у него была что надо. Аккуратная, круглая, совсем без волос и даже загорелая, а не белая, как у большинства.  
Через пару недель Эггси уже дрочил, представляя, как нагибает Селлерса в душе и как впивается пальцами в его мускулистую широкую спину.  
Эггси не назвал бы себя эстетом, но в гимнастической секции он начал ценить красоту сильного, тренированного тела, и стоило добавиться к этому вечной сексуальной неудовлетворенности, как он уже начал представлять, как трахает мужика. Вряд ли бы он сделал это в жизни, но он, черт возьми, мог понять тех, кто так поступал.  
Потом Эггси полночи снилось, что он в своей старой казарме, и Гарри, одетый в форму морского пехотинца, зажимает его в душе.  
На следующий день, когда Эггси приехал в мэнор, он узнал от Мерлина, что после вчерашней прогулки Гарри наконец-то пошёл на контакт с врачами и начал рассказывать о том, что помнил: до этого он ограничивался лишь именем и заявлял, что никому не верит.  
— Это подкуп, — высказал свою догадку Мерлин. — Он будет скармливать нам кусочки информации в обмен на встречи с вами, Ивейн. Чем вы ему так интересны?  
— Не знаю, — Эггси сделал честные глаза.  
— О чём вы говорили вчера?  
— Я всё изложил в отчёте.  
— Подозреваю, что не всё, — с недоверием посмотрел на него Мерлин.   
В своём кабинете Эггси просмотрел протокол разговора с Гарри с доктором. Гарри рассказывал такие вещи, который — по крайней мере, на взгляд Эггси — мог знать только человек, работавший на «Кингсмен» в сороковые и пятидесятые. И это при том, что часть протоколов ему не показали: некоторые сведения касались Второй мировой и до сих пор были засекречены даже от агентов.  
Ещё Гарри рассказал, что последнее, что помнит из путешествия по Аргентине — это маленькое селение в провинции Сен-Луис. Он отправился туда в поисках Йозефа Менгеле, хотя уже на полпути начал понимать, что след ложный: слишком глухими, малонаселенными и тяжелыми для жизни были места. Однако в деревушке и на окрестных ранчо могли скрываться менее значимые фигуры, и их нужно было проверить. Селение называлось Сан-Маркос-Евангелиста по имени стоявшей там часовни апостола Марка. Гарри пробыл в нём несколько дней и, так как постоялого двора не было, остановился в доме семьи Гутре. Что было дальше, он не помнил. Не помнил он и того, о чём сказал под гипнозом — что собирался встретиться с какой-то женщиной.  
Артур уже поручил агенту в Буэнос-Айресе отыскать ту деревню и семью Гутре. Кто-то из тех её членов, что застали в 1953 году приезд немца, за которого выдавал себя Джек Харт, до сих пор мог быть жив.  
Эггси не знал, что и думать… Ему казалось, что то, что доктора посчитали улучшением, на самом деле лишь дальше продвигало Гарри по тропе безумия — или воспоминаний.

После обеда с Эггси созвонился один из помощников неуловимого Одноглазого. Новости опять были хорошими: спектакль не зря разыгрывался несколько месяцев — Одноглазый был готов заключить соглашение на поставку героина, который Эггси якобы собирался реализовывать в принадлежащих ему клубах.  
— Могу я встретиться с вашим боссом для окончательного разговора? — спросил Эггси, хорошо зная, что это невозможно: сегодня утром Одноглазый, образом близким к магическому исчезнув из Великобритании, объявился в Пакистане, и в «Кингсмен» уже были в курсе.  
— Когда босс вернётся из Нью-Йорка, то возможно, — ответил его помощник. — Но особо не надейтесь: он практически ни с кем не встречается лично по соображениям безопасности.  
— Дело весьма деликатное. Это не телефонный разговор, но у меня тоже есть связи в определенных кругах, в Скотланд-Ярде, к примеру… — Эггси предугадал, что такого намёка будет достаточно: Элиот поймёт, что у мистера Бевана есть свой человек в полиции и через него поступила интересная информация. — Это очень конфиденциально.  
— Я готов встретиться с вами в любое удобное время, — предложил помощник Одноглазого.  
— Простите, но я не могу вам доверять. Информацию я сообщу только вашему боссу и никому другому.  
— Я понимаю, — голос в трубке был сдавленным.  
Важная информация не была вымыслом. Эггси мог сдать Одноглазому «крысу», которую тот давно пытался выловить. Четыре месяца назад из-за неё была сорвана очень крупная поставка. Одноглазый догадался, что его подставил кто-то из своих, но несмотря на жестокие чистки, крысу так и не нашли. Крысой был один из карателей банды: он уже больше года передавал информацию «Кингсмен», и те были готовы его сдать в обмен на личную встречу с Одноглазым, на которой Эггси мог бы увидеть его или коснуться.   
— Мерлин, вы слушали наш разговор? — спросил Эггси.  
— Нет, я был занят кое-чем другим, — отозвался передатчик в ухе. — У меня есть запись. Что-то важное?  
— Будьте готовы к моменту возвращения объекта в Лондон.  
— Вы что, уже предложили ему Шепарда?  
— Да.  
— Разумеется, я буду готов, Ивейн, — произнёс Мерлин и добавил: — Зайдите к Галахаду.  
Эггси еще десять минут сидел за столом. Встречи с Гарри, которые радовали раньше, сейчас превращались в пытку.  
Когда Эггси пришёл в отведенную Гарри комнату, тот сидел на кровати с мобильником в руках и водил пальцем по экрану.  
— Здравствуй, Дэви, — сказал он, поднимая на Эггси глаза. Сейчас он был немного похож на того «пустого» Гарри, каким был до гипноза.   
— Привет.  
— Я знаю такие вещи, которые меня пугают, — он показал Эггси телефон. — Мне неоткуда знать их. Я не помню, чтобы кто-то мне рассказывал про них. Вот смотри. GPS. Я знаю, как это работает, я знаю, что есть спутники и наземные вышки. Откуда?  
— Как раз про это все тебе и твердят! Ты не Джек Харт.  
— Врач предложила мне поехать в Харт-холл. Посмотреть на место, где я вырос. И где вырос… этот самый Гарри.  
— М-м… Думаю, это хорошая идея.  
— Поедешь со мной? — Гарри взглянул снизу вверх на стоящего рядом с кроватью Эггси. Он не просил, не умолял, он просто всматривался, а Эггси пробирало до костей.  
Гарри вдруг протянул руку и коснулся его пальцев:  
— Можно?   
— Да без проблем! — фальшиво рассмеялся Эггси.  
Пальцы Гарри были худыми и жёсткими. Руки выдавали правду о нём — это были не изнеженные и холёные ладони аристократа. Они были ухоженными, с отполированными и всегда идеально чистыми ногтями, но кожа над суставами была жёсткой, а на внутренней стороне ладони было несколько сильно загрубевших участков.  
Не отпуская руки Эггси, Гарри поднялся на ноги.  
— Иногда я думаю, что врачи правы, и я вообразил всю эту историю, — сказал он, — но потом я вижу тебя, и…  
Его рука медленно потянулась к лицу Эггси, тот сначала чуть отклонился назад, но потом, когда понял, что Гарри не собирается его касаться, заставил себя стоять спокойно и не шевелиться.  
Гарри попытался снять с Эггси очки, но не смог: дужки надёжно прикреплялись к коже за ухом. Эггси не знал точно, как это работало, слышал лишь, что это как-то связано со статическим электричеством. Главное, он мог бытьуверен — очки не слетят с него в самый неподходящий момент, а чтобы их снять, достаточно было нажать на кнопочку на самом кончике правой дужки.  
Гарри отвёл руку в сторону:  
— Это ты, Дэви. Ты не можешь быть кем-то похожим. Всё в точности так, — голос Гарри был таким глубоким и низким, каким Эггси никогда раньше не слышал, — веснушки, шрам через бровь. Ты рассказывал, что разбил стекло в доме и только чудом не лишился глаза.  
— Вообще-то это мне Баттон саданул, когда я его сестру…  
— Или родинка, — Гарри не стал его слушать, и его рука коснулась шеи Эггси чуть ниже кадыка.   
— Мне не нравится, когда ты лапаешь меня, — Эггси до этого терпевший, ухватил Гарри за запястье и отвёл его руку в сторону. — Это понятно?  
Его пальцы сжимались, он знал, что Гарри сейчас должно быть больно, но его лицо не менялось, он всё так же спокойно смотрел Эггси в глаза.  
— Я не твой сладкий мальчик, — выплёвывал Эггси слово за словом. — Я не Дэви. Запомни это раз и навсегда… Джек.  
Гарри было больно: Эггси видел, как напрягались мышцы на шее и чуть подрагивал уголок губы. Он начал опускать свою руку вниз. Гарри упирался, но не сильно. Эггси знал его возможности и понимал, что не позволь ему это Гарри, он не смог бы так легко разогнуть тому руку в локте.  
— Если ты ещё раз дотронешься до меня вот так, я настучу по твоей больной башке и заодно по твоей аристократической заднице.  
Гарри наконец расслабил руку и беззлобно усмехнулся, но в улыбке было что-то такое, что Эггси сразу понял: его угроз не испугались. А потом — резко, без перехода — его взгляд окаменел, лицо застыло, и на этой замершей, пустой, словно заметенная снегом улица, поверхности глубже и страшнее пролегли шрамы.  
Пальцы Эггси, до сих пор сжимавшие запястье Гарри, разжались сами собой.  
Гарри часто-часто заморгал, тряхнул головой, словно придя в себя, а потом заговорил, почти против воли выдавливая из себя слова:  
— Я сейчас видел… или мне показалось, что у тебя на шее был знак «Кингсмен» на цепочке. Медаль… Такую дают посмертно.   
Гарри запустил пальцы обеих рук в волосы и отвернулся. Эггси машинально поправил узел галстука, чуть кашлянул и сказал:  
— Я носил её раньше на шее. Мой отец был агентом и погиб на задании. Его звали Ли Анвин.   
Гарри согласно кивнул и плотно сжал губы. Эггси видел по его лицу, что сейчас происходило: встревоженное сознание Гарри — вернее, Джека — судорожно латало дыры, методично вырезало те факты, что не состыковались с его картиной мира, придумывало нелепые объяснения, подправляло воспоминания и просто забывало. Гарри не были нужны дротики с препаратом, вызывающим амнезию, у него всегда была в наличии своя естественная доза забвения.  
Он посмотрел на Эггси через плечо и спросил ещё раз:  
— Ты поедешь со мной в Харт-холл?  
— Спасибо за приглашение, но что-то не хочется.  
Эггси — к гадалке не ходи — мог сказать, что через час его будут отчитывать Мерлин и доктор Нортон за то, что он повёл себя некорректно и грубо с пациентом. Но пациент тоже был хорош!   
Любому другому за такие намёки Эггси сразу влепил бы по морде, но Гарри… Нет, Эггси не опасался, что Гарри даст сдачи и свернёт ему шею. Гораздо больше пугало другое: что-то внутри отозвалось на то прикосновение и на искренность. Настоящий Гарри Харт никогда не был с ним искренен до конца — он всегда играл роль непобедимого агента «Кингсмен» или же покровителя гопника с окраин; этот новый Гарри был так открыт перед ним и так из-за этого уязвим, как мужчина не должен быть, и Эггси хотелось — он не представлял как — закрыть эту зияющую рану, зажать, свести её края. Потому что так не должно быть. Просто не должно. Никто не должен жить с такой раной в душе.

 

— Вы поедете в Харт-холл! — прогрохотал голос Артура в передатчике.  
Эггси даже вздрогнул.  
Он ходил из угла в угол в гостиной своей дивной новой квартиры с видом на парк. ДжейБи сидел на диване и флегматично поворачивал голову то в ту, то в другую сторону, следя за перемещениями хозяина.  
— Я не могу ехать в Харт-холл. У меня встреча с Одноглазым.  
— По нашим данным, он пробудет в Пакистане ещё несколько дней. Когда он вылетит назад, мы вас уведомим. Надеюсь, вы успеете добраться из Оксфордшира до Лондона быстрее, чем Одноглазый из Пакистана.  
— Я не могу ехать с Гарри, — пришлось признаться Эггси.  
— Для выросшего в таком квартале вы на удивление стеснительны, — добавился насмешливый голос Мерлина. — Зайдите ко мне перед отъездом, покажу вам пару приёмов самообороны.  
Эггси порадовался, что Мерлин и Артур не могут сейчас видеть, как он краснеет. Они, конечно же, слышали вчерашний разговор и всё знали.  
— Приказы не обсуждаются, — вновь заговорил Артур. — Вы забыли?  
Эггси скрипнул зубами:  
— Можно вопрос, сэр?  
— Конечно, Ивейн.  
— Почему именно я должен сопровождать Галахада в Харт-холл?  
— Доктор Нортон считает, что это может иметь терапевтический эффект. Вчера рядом с вами он даже вспомнил фрагмент своего настоящего прошлого. К завтрашнему дню медицинское оборудование будет готово, и вы сможете выехать.  
— Какое ещё медицинское оборудование?  
— Ничего сложного, — снова встрял Мерлин. — Даже вы справитесь.

Мерлин позвонил ещё раз поздно вечером, когда Эггси отправился выгуливать ДжейБи перед сном.   
— Ивейн, вы просили держать вас в курсе того, что происходит с Галахадом. Думаю, вам будет интересно узнать, что наш агент добрался до той деревни в Аргентине и даже нашёл семью, в доме которых жил Джек Харт.  
— Надеюсь, бедняга-агент не зря мотался в эту жопу мира?  
— Если вы так спрашиваете, был ли у поездки результат, то да, был. Гутре до сих пор живут в том же самом доме, и старшие члены семьи помнят Джека. Он ушёл вечером шестнадцатого марта 1953 года и не вернулся.  
— Честно говоря, я не назвал бы это результатом, — хмыкнул Эггси. — Что он пропал, мы и так знали.  
— Осталось его письмо. Агент сейчас сканирует и высылает нам страницы.   
Эггси секунду подумал, а потом спросил:  
— А эта семейка, они что, не могли отправить письмо? Почему хранили шестьдесят лет?  
— Джек отправил его почтой. Ну, как я понял, как таковой почты там не было, в основном передавали с проезжающими. Того, кто вёз письмо, застали дожди и разлив рек в пампе…  
— Где-где?  
— На равнине, — пояснил Мерлин. — Конверт размок, и адрес расплылся. Тот парень потом привёз его обратно Гутре, но Джек уже исчез. Они вскрыли конверт, чтобы понять, кому оно было адресовано, но Джек использовал шифр, так что они ничего не поняли. Просто оставили себе на память, потому что письмо казалось загадочным и было запаковано в специальную водонепроницаемую плёнку, какой они никогда раньше не видели.  
— И когда его можно будет прочитать?  
— Это скажет криптоаналитик. Если Джек использовал какой-то из стандартных шифров «Кингсмен», то всё будет готово к утру.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Архипелаг Йглм вместе с йглмским языком принадлежит Нилу Стивенсону.

С утра Эггси собрал вещи для поездки в Харт-холл. Он планировал провести там неделю, но вещей было удивительно много: чемодан, чехол с костюмом, сумка с ноутбуком и кое-какими прибамбасами от «Кингсмен», отдельная сумка с миской, игрушками и кормом для ДжейБи. Эггси не был уверен, что сможет купить такой же в Оксфордшире, а псина оказалась на редкость привередливой.  
Оставалось только забрать Гарри из мэнора, который как раз находился по пути из Лондона в Харт-холл. По дороге Эггси успел перекинуться парой слов с Мерлином, тот сказал, что письмо Джека пока не расшифровали, потому что найти ночью специалиста по йглмскому языку оказалось сложно.  
Эггси поморщился и даже поправил в ухе передатчик, решив, что помешали какие-то помехи:  
— Какому языку? Произнесите-ка это ещё раз.  
— Йглмскому.  
— Вы издеваетесь?  
— Я совершенно серьёзно. Язык родственный гэльскому, но гораздо архаичнее и сложнее.  
— Теперь понятно, почему у вас получается это выговорить, — Эггси не упустил случая пройтись насчёт шотландского акцента Мерлина. — Но какого хрена Джек Харт писал письма на этом вашем глумском языке?  
— Он выучил его во время войны. Вы наверняка слышали, что американцы для передачи сообщений во избежание перехвата использовали язык навахо.  
— Да, слышал, — ответил Эггси.  
— Мы использовали йглмский язык с теми же целями. Однако Британия хранит свои секреты гораздо надежнее. Так вот, текст на йглмском, плюс Джек пользовался зеркальным письмом, и бумагу немного погрызли какие-то насекомые. Сейчас текст восстановили, он в удобочитаемом виде и уже отослан нашему агенту, который работал с шифровками в годы войны. Сэр Кей не очень-то быстр, так что придётся подождать.  
— А вы не можете отдать кому-то другому, кто переведёт побыстрее? Да и вообще, вдруг старичок уже в маразме…  
— Информация в этом письме с большой вероятностью касается «Кингсмен», так что нет, не можем.  
— Гугл Транслейт? — предложил Эггси. — Слышали про такое?  
— Боюсь, что Гугл Транслейт не слышал про йглмский.  
Следующим этапом стал инструктаж от доктора Нортон, которая объяснила Эггси, как он должен общаться с Гарри и как пользоваться оборудованием.  
— Рядом с вами у Галахада случаются моменты, которые можно назвать просветлением, — сказала она. — Возможно, они случаются и без вас, но он просто никому не говорит. Такие моменты — когда к нему пробивается его настоящая память — мы должны закрепить. У людей есть для этого естественный механизм: воспоминания, совпавший по времени с выбросом адреналина, въедаются практически намертво. Полагают, это связано со стратегиями выживания, когда человеку нужно было хорошо запомнить потенциально опасные вещи: что нельзя совать руку в огонь, что нельзя брать острое или трогать ядовитый плющ. Мы поставили Гарри помпу, которая впрыскивает в кровь микродозы синтетического аналога адреналина. Ваша задача: как только вы поймёте, что Гарри вспоминает себя настоящего, активировать помпу *.  
— И как я это должен сделать? Где она?  
— На животе. Мерлин повесит её активацию на быструю клавишу ваших очков. Просто прикасаетесь к дужке рукой, и Гарри впрыскивается разовая доза, она очень небольшая, но всё равно использовать можно не чаще, чем раз в сутки. Адреноблокаторами на случай передозировки мы вас тоже снабдим.  
Всё выглядело достаточно просто. Эггси оставалось лишь согласиться.  
В Харт-холл они с Гарри ехали в молчании. Эггси вёл машину и следил за дорогой, Гарри не отрываясь смотрел в окно.  
Эггси было любопытно узнать, что он думает. Неужели считает, что вот это всё: высотные здания, мосты, машины, поезда — декорации, построенные кем-то с целью свести Джека Харта с ума?

Харт-холл в этот день был закрыт для доступа публики, но в тех комнатах, куда пускали посетителей, всё равно стояли бронзовые столбики с натянутыми между ними бархатными шнурами, ограничивающие подход к ценным предметам интерьера.  
Встретивший их управляющий отцепил один конец шнура от петли и пропустил Гарри и Эггси к двери в кабинет, куда туристов не водили. Гарри осмотрел кабинет со спокойным и удовлетворенным видом и отпустил управляющего, сказав, что обедать они будут ровно в час дня.  
Прислугу уже уведомили, что хозяин не в себе после травмы головы, и не нужно обращать внимания на небольшие странности. Впрочем, Эггси никаких странностей не замечал. После того, как Гарри сел за обтянутый сукном старинный стол и подписал подготовленные для него счета, особо в них не вникая, они прошлись по первому этажу дома, а потом поднялись на второй — в комнаты. У Эггси были веские основания подозревать, что в обстановке дома ничего не поменялось не то что с пятидесятых годов, а даже с девятнадцатого века, настолько Харт-холл был типично английским. Тошнотворно английским, сказал бы Эггси.  
Как и мэнор, Харт-холл напоминал музей, а красные бархатные шнуры это впечатление только усиливали. Дом был красивым, ухоженным и совершенно неживым. Но Гарри, как Эггси выяснил у Персиваля, тут и не жил — приезжал на несколько дней два или три раза в год, и посетителей разрешил пускать в дом не столько по финансовым причинам, сколько для того, чтобы дом не стоял пустым и никому не нужным.  
Четыре первых дня Гарри и Эггси ничего не делали: гуляли, скучали, делали пробежку по утрам — два забега по полторы мили с минутным перерывом, всё как у морских пехотинцев, с тем лишь отличием, что на них не было навьючено тридцати двух фунтов снаряжения. Гарри справлялся отлично, и Эггси уже подумывал увеличить дистанцию до двух миль, как на тренировках в «Кингсмен».  
Из развлечений была ещё рыбалка — в парке за домом был огромный пруд. Гарри вставал в пять утра и сидел на краю пирса с удочкой до семи или восьми, пока Эггси не приходил звать его на пробежку.  
Эггси отчаянно скучал. Это было непривычно: с того самого момента, как он увидел Гарри на лестнице полицейского участка, его жизнь была какой угодно, только не скучной.  
Он пробовал читать, смотреть телевизор, бродил по парку, даже помогал садовнику убирать опавшие листья, ездил в паб в деревню, но всё, что бы он ни делал, было замотано в плотный серый кокон скуки.  
Эггси стоял на краю длинного белого на красных столбах пирса и швырял в воду куски хлеба к радости собравшихся внизу уток и лебедей. Хлеб доставался в основном уткам: они были ловчее, шустрее и внимательнее величественных красавцев-лебедей, и утаскивали куски у тех прямо из-под носа.  
Эггси старался бросать хлеб прицельно лебедям, но даже тогда они, случалось, не успевали достаточно быстро согнуть свои грациозные шеи.  
— Давай, лови! — прикрикнул Эггси. — Ну что ты за…  
— Подыгрываешь лебедям? — спросил Гарри, неслышно подошедший сзади.  
— Ага, — Эггси на секунду обернулся на него. — Раньше, кстати, не видел лебедей на берегу. Выглядят нелепо. Неуклюжие и смешные, не знают, куда деть свою шею.  
— В воде смотрятся красиво.  
— Хреновы аристократы! — заявил Эггси. — Умеют только красоваться — и то на гладкой поверхности. А посмотреть на них в деле, ни на что не годны. Утки их делают в два счёта. Ты смотри, смотри, что творят!  
— Намекаешь на «Кингсмен»?  
— Типа того.  
— А ты, как я понял, единственная утка в стае лебедей?  
— Получается, что так, и то только потому, что я остановил апокалипсис, — усмехнулся Эггси. — Люди вроде меня должны сделать что-то вроде спасения мира, чтобы их начали воспринимать серьёзно, тогда как другим достаточно родиться…  
— С серебряной ложечкой в жопе? — вдруг продолжил за него Гарри с напряжённым и серьёзным, совершенно не идущим к фразе лицом.  
Эггси резко развернулся к нему и тут же вспомнил про адреналин. Он коснулся дужки очков.  
— Ты вспомнил? — спросил он у Гарри, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо, надеясь заметить какие-нибудь изменения: врач сказал, что адреналин действует почти мгновенно.  
Гарри нахмурился и чуть прищурил глаза, будто всматриваясь в детали:  
— Мы с тобой сидели за столом… Кажется, это был паб. Да, точно паб. И ты сказал…  
Гарри резко замолчал, шумно выдохнул, провёл рукой по лбу и выдохнул снова…  
— Действует? — спросил Эггси. — И как оно?  
— Ну… — Гарри прижал руку к груди. — Ничего особенного, сердце заколотилось. Бодрит.  
— Может, нам в дом вернуться? — на всякий случай спросил Эггси. Ему показалось, что Гарри немного побледнел и зрачки немного расширились.  
— Нет, я в порядке, уже проходит. Послушай! Я помню, как сидел напротив тебя за столом, а потом к нам подошли какие-то люди… Их я вижу смутно, но я хорошо помню, что чувствовал тогда сам. Раздражение, злость, чувство потери. Это гложет меня изнутри и хочет найти выход. Агрессия, как у пса на цепи, который сейчас сорвётся. Всё точно как сейчас.  
— Хочешь выпустить пар? — подмигнул Эггси.

В Харт-холле не было комнат, которые могли бы сойти за спортивный зал, поэтому им пришлось спускать пар прямо в главном холле: он был большим, и там почти не было мебели. Двери они заперли: прислуге было ни к чему знать об особых умениях хозяина и его гостя.  
Эггси с сомнением посмотрел на пол из чередующихся в шахматном порядке чёрных и белых мраморных квадратов: скользко и падать больно. С другой стороны, это можно считать тренировкой в условиях, приближенных к боевым.  
Эггси снял очки.  
— Всегда хотелось узнать, выстою ли я против тебя, — сказал он, заводя руки назад и чуть наклоняясь, чтобы растянуть и размять мышцы на спине. — В тот раз, когда мы пили пиво в баре, а ты потом уделал засранцев Дина, я точно знал, что без шансов. Раздавишь меня, как жучка. Но сейчас… стоит попробовать.  
На лице Гарри появилась сосредоточенность, граничащая с отрешенностью:  
— Хватит разговоров.  
Гарри оказался одним из сильнейших противников, с которыми Эггси доводилось встречаться, даже инструкторы в «Кингсмен» уступали ему.  
Если на стороне Эггси были почти акробатические ловкость, гибкость и сила, то на стороне Гарри играли молниеносная быстрота и невероятная точность движений, профессионализм, превратившийся из выучки в рефлексы. Эггси даже подумал, что вряд ли он смог бы одержать верх в первой схватке, если бы Гарри был в своей идеальной форме.  
Слизывая стекающий на верхнюю губу пот, Эггси стоял на коленях, но над Гарри — правое колено было упёрто в шею. Если бы это была настоящая схватка и настоящий противник, Эггси достаточно было бы чуть поменять положение тела, чтобы навалиться всем весом и раздавить трахею.Они оба тяжело дышали. Эггси чувствовал, как ходит вверх-вниз придавленный коленом кадык. Ощущать власть над Гарри было щекочуще приятно, опасно и почему-то стыдно. Он почувствовал, что на губах появляется улыбка и он не может её скрыть.  
— Дать тебе ещё один шанс? — снисходительно поинтересовался Эггси, убирая ногу.  
— Я им воспользуюсь, — пообещал Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги, — не сомневайся.  
На этот раз Гарри атаковал чаще и решительнее, как будто бы даже безрассудно, и Эггси, понадеявшийся, что так и есть, поплатился за это: Гарри подловил его, когда он повёлся на якобы дыру в защите, и перекинул через плечо. Эггси грохнулся о мраморный пол, и приложился бы об него лицом, не успей он в последний момент выпрямить одну руку. Рука была сжата в кулак, и костяшки оказались разбиты в кровь.  
Эгсси тут же, не разворачиваясь, сделал подсечку ногой. Свалить Гарри на пол не удалось, но и воспользоваться временным преимуществом Эггси ему не дал и быстро вскочил на ноги.  
— Ты меня удивил, — произнёс Гарри, когда они снова встали напротив друг друга. — Приятно удивил, я хотел сказать.  
— Это несерьёзно. Разминка, — в своей обычной, слега заносчивой манере отмахнулся Эггси от «комплимента».  
Гарри без предупреждения ударил его в плечо — вернее, попробовал ударить. Эггси увернулся. Он отпрыгнул в сторону, и, желая покрасоваться, оттолкнулся от стены, чтобы сделать эффектный переворот в воздухе.  
Эффектно это выглядело или нет, но Эггси на доли секунды упустил Гарри из виду. За это мгновение тот исчез.  
Эггси, сразу принявший стойку, быстро повернул голову вправо… Влево уже не успел, потому что его сбил с ног тяжёлый удар в спину. Чёртов Гарри успел обойти его!  
Эггси рухнул на пол, и тут же оказался придавленным к полу, а Гарри уже выкручивал его руку назад.  
Сустав и всё плечо разламывало жуткой болью. Эггси стиснул зубы, но не закричал. Он опустил лицо, упершись лбом в холодный пол, и ждал, что сделает Гарри: отпустит его или произнесёт очередную сентенцию, а потом отпустит.  
— Да, возможно ты не Дэви, — вдруг прошептал Гарри. — Но откуда ты тогда взялся? Из цирка? — добавил он чуть язвительно.  
Он слегка ослабил захват, и Эггси теперь было не так больно.  
— Дай мне встать! — потребовал он.  
— А по-моему, довольно удобно, — Гарри навалился на него сильнее, плотнее. — Ты не находишь?  
Эггси попытался скинуть Гарри с себя, но ничего не вышло. Щёки и уши жгло, как огнём: ему было стыдно и за дурацкий прыжок тоже, но не так сильно, как за то, что он оказался прижат к полу и скручен, как цыплёнок перед жаркой… Он почувствовал ровное, как часы, и тёплое дыхание Гарри у себя над ухом, и сердце заколотилось в груди так, словно это ему сейчас вкатили дозу адреналина. Его бросило в пот.  
Он задёргался, но от каждого движения оживала ноющая боль в плече, так что он быстро перестал и прошипел:  
— Сколько можно?!  
— Тебе не надо меня бояться, — мягко сказал Гарри. — Я никогда не сделаю ничего против твоей воли. Это было бы недостойно джентльмена.  
Он разжал руку и мгновенно оказался на ногах — и правильно сделал, потому что Эггси вскочил с намерением ударить в ответ. Ударить и бить до последних сил за перенесённое унижение, за заботливый мягкий голос, шепчущий прямо в уши, и за мутное, липкое, похожее на паутину возбуждение…  
Гарри, не обращая на Эггси внимания, пошёл к одной из дверей.  
Эггси зло посмотрел ему в след. Его бесили эти игры в джентльменов — он знал, что когда было нужно, от манер не оставалось и следа, бесил Гарри с его «не надо бояться», к сожалению, отчасти оправданным: Эггси и правда в тот момент опасался, что Гарри воспользуется ситуацией и сделает нечто из категории недостойных джентльмена поступков, к примеру, начнёт гладить, ощупывать, может, даже коснётся губами шеи. Эггси передёрнуло.  
Это было неправильно, но пробегавшая по нервным окончаниям дрожь была наркотически приятной: осознанный риск, последние дюймы перед прыжком в пропасть, страх вместе с нетерпением — то, чем была работа в «Кингсмен». Эггси попробовал стряхнуть это щекочущее ощущение, но оно будто въелось под кожу.  
Он поднялся на второй этаж, где находилась его комната, и включил воду в ванной. Как ни был прекрасен Харт-холл снаружи, внутри он точно не был пятизвездочным отелем: вода из гудящих труб сначала текла ледяная, потом просто холодная, потом чуть тёплая — Эггси лез в душ уже на этом этапе, потому что ненавидел ждать. И ему ещё повезло, что сейчас было всего лишь начало сентября и мерзнуть приходилось только в душе: по словам управляющего, зимой старая система отопления не справлялась, и в комнатах или стоял собачий холод, или же приходилось постоянно топить камин, который к утру неизбежно остывал, и тогда опять же наступал собачий холод.  
Эггси вернулся в комнату. Сидеть возле завывающего крана смысла не было, он по опыту знал, что раньше, чем через три-четыре минуты тёплой воды не дождёшься.  
В дверь постучали. Эггси усмехнулся, хлопнулся в кресло, но отвечать не стал. Стук повторился настойчивее. Джей Би, спавший на подушке Эггси, тявкнул сквозь дрёму, но не проснулся.  
— Что тебе надо? — громко спросил Эггси. — Я занят.  
— Нам надо поговорить.  
— Не о чем нам говорить!  
— Пожалуйста… Эггси!  
Гарри впервые после потери памяти назвал его так. Эггси словно царапнуло по оголённому нерву: в том, как прозвучало сейчас его имя, не было ничего знакомого; это коротенькое слово из двух слогов произносил другой человек, и он показывал таким образом, что готов пойти на уступки и готов просить. Только вот чего ради? Оба Харта: и Гарри, и его дядя, были людьми, которых непросто заставить поступиться своими принципами; а называть Эггси Дэвидом было для Гарри своего рода делом принципа.  
И вот теперь он говорит «Эггси», хотя мог бы обойтись куда как более нейтральным «Ивейн».  
— Заходи! — позвал Эггси, поднимаясь с кресла. Сам он прошёл в ванную, чтобы выключить выводивший пронзительные рулады кран.  
Когда он вернулся обратно в комнату, то практически упёрся в ждавшего его на пороге Гарри. Тот сделал полшага назад — недостаточно для того, чтобы Эггси мог свободно пройти, и поэтому тот так и остался возле двери:  
— Чего ты хотел? — спросил он, немного удивлённо сводя брови.  
— Хотел извиниться за то, что сказал недавно. У меня не было намерения унизить тебя…  
Эггси закатил глаза и с показной бравадой бросил:  
— Забудь… Я не из этих ваших джентльменов. Мою плебейскую гордость не так-то легко задеть.  
Гарри опёрся левой рукой о стену как раз возле головы Эггси. Это не было настоящей преградой: Эггси легко мог поднырнуть под руку или же просто ударить по ней, но она действовала, как круг из безобидной соли на призрака — Эггси не мог уйти. Гарри его держал.  
— Значит, тебя не оскорбит, если я сделаю вот так? — рука Гарри легла Эггси точно между ног.  
— Убери свою поганую лапу! — прорычал Эггси, он рванулся в сторону, чтобы отойти или, может быть, ударить: он и сам не знал.  
И он бы сделал это — чем бы оно ни было, если бы Гарри в тут же секунду быстро, словно подкошенный, не опустился перед ним на колени.  
Эггси ошалело смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
Гарри встал на колени, но руку с тонких тренировочных штанов Эггси не убрал. Его пальцы мяли там и гладили, хотя Эггси был готов поклясться, что гладить там было практически нечего: от прикосновений Гарри член не только не встал, а наоборот сжался, словно от холодной воды, под которой ему приходилось мыться в этом долбаном поместье.  
— Гарри, прекрати, — с шипящим присвистом проскрежетал он сквозь зубы. — Гарри, я не хочу этого делать, но я тебя ударю.  
— Тебе не говорили, что в «Кингсмен» бывают такие задания? — спросил вдруг Гарри, убрав всё же руку.  
— Какие? — не понял Эггси, только потом сообразив, что повёлся на простейший трюк с резкой переменой темы.  
— Соблазнить, — пояснил Гарри, и его рука, поднырнув под толстовку, коснулась пояса штанов Эггси. — Вызнать что-то через постель… А у тех, за кем мы следим, пристрастия бывают разные.  
Гарри потянул штаны вниз. Эггси сам не мог понять, почему он стоит столбом и позволяет всё это. Ему было любопытно; он хотел знать, что будет дальше и каково это. У него было ощущение, что он видит сейчас чудо, но не доброе колдовство феи-крёстной, а злое и опасное волшебство, вроде превращения принца в чудовище. Что-то противоестественное, безумное, страшное и неизведанное. Словно он сам был героем красивой сказки про благородных рыцарей, но жил и действовал только на одной странице, а теперь настало время её перевернуть и узнать, что же там, на обратной стороне.  
Когда Гарри сдёрнул штаны к коленям, Эггси задрожал. Воздух в комнате был холодным, и слегка влажная, не остывшая после спарринга кожа тут же пошла мурашками. Гарри усмехнулся и провёл по бедру Эггси горячей, успокаивающей рукой. И это прикосновение почему-то подействовало лучше, чем все предыдущие — Эггси почувствовал, как к паху приливает кровь.  
— Ты сказал, что не сделаешь того, чего я не хочу, — это прозвучало так беспомощно, как будто Эггси выкинул белый флаг. Он зажмурился, так стыдно ему стало.  
— Тогда скажи мне, что ты этого не хочешь, — предложил Гарри, зажимая наполовину вставший член Эггси в руках и прикасаясь к головке губами.  
Эггси молчал. Он не мог отвести глаз от тонкогубого жёсткого рта Гарри возле собственного члена. Ему казалось, его втягивает в горячий водоворот, и головокружение, похоже, было вполне настоящим: его чуть пошатнуло. Он не мог представить, что вот так перед ним будет стоять мужчина, и тем более не мог представить, что это будет Гарри Харт. Готовый ему отсосать Гарри Харт…  
Голова наполнилась странным гулким гудением, которое то затихало, то становилось громче в такт биению крови в висках.  
— Ты… — наконец выдавил он. — Ты не станешь… Ты бы никогда…  
Гарри на секунду поднял лицо вверх, встретившись взглядом с Эггси, а потом наклонился и взял в рот. Эггси дёрнулся так, что ударился затылком о дверной косяк.  
Ощущения оказались охрененными. Не то чтобы это стало для Эггси новостью: он вообще считал, что хороший отсос лучше средненького траха, но когда его член оказался во рту Гарри — Гарри, мать его, Харта — у Эггси внутри полыхнуло так, будто он ненароком активировал кингсменовскую зажигалку. Одна секунда, и всё летит к херам в красном пламени того жгучего оттенка, который видно, если посмотреть на свет сквозь закрытые веки …  
Эггси прикрыл глаза и поплыл по этой огненной адской реке, задыхаясь от удовольствия резкого и едкого, как адские муки. Ему было нечеловечески хорошо в горячей тесноте рта Гарри, и столь же нечеловечески плохо…  
— Господи, Гарри, — прошептал он, давясь удовольствием и отвращением, — тебе не противно, а? Я даже в душе не был…  
Гарри провёл языком по ложбинке, идущей вдоль члена, так сильно и вкусно, что Эггси не удержался, подался вперёд вслед за языком, соскользнувшим с головки.  
— Я жил в казармах, в окопах… — сказал Гарри, продолжая рукой массировать и сжимать мокрый от слюны член. Он уткнулся лицом в низ живота Эггси, лизнул солёную кожу там, словно пробуя на вкус, и добавил: — В пампе по три дня не вылезал из седла. Думаешь, меня испугает хоть что-то?  
Гарри снова взял член Эггси в рот, на пару секунд сжал головку, чуть надавив под ней зубами, потом опять отпустил:  
— Ты пахнешь лучше всего на свете, — фраза оборвалась так, что словно Гарри хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не смог удержаться от желания взять в рот весь член, загнать глубоко, почти до самого горла.  
Эггси вдруг понял, что медленно раскачивается, подстраиваясь под ритм движений Гарри.  
Иногда Гарри замирал, и тогда Эггси хотелось схватить его за волосы и заставить двигаться, натянуть на себя глубже; он даже поднимал руку, но так ни разу не решился коснуться Гарри. Но тот делал паузы редко: сосал сильно, крепко, жадно, без всякого стеснения, с вязкими причмокиваниями и глухими грудными стонами и пугающей голодной страстью…  
Эггси окончательно вошёл во вкус — да какая вообще разница, кто тебе сосёт, девка или мужик? — и грубовато толкался в рот Гарри. Толкался всё быстрее и резче, пока не вскрикнул и не выгнулся, кончая в жёсткий и сильный рот, вытягивающий и выпивающий из него всё до капли.  
Несколько секунд после оргазма тело Эггси ему как будто не принадлежало…  
Гарри смотрел на него и ничего не говорил. Взгляд Эггси с трудом сфокусировался на его лице, на влажном рте и двум порозовевшим от прилива крови складкам, идущим от крыльев носа к уголкам губ. Да, Гарри постарался. Эггси мог совершенно точно сказать, что так ему еще никто не отсасывал. Двенадцать баллов из десяти…  
Эггси вспомнились те времена, когда он употреблял наркотики. Минет у Гарри получился настолько крышесносным, что на такое можно было подсесть не хуже. И да, не было никакой разницы, отсасывает тебе баба или мужик, но разница становилась огромной, если это был Гарри Харт. Эггзи чувствовал, что его колотит и буквально размазывает от того, именно от того, что это был Гарри…  
Хотя без Джека тут, конечно, не обошлось…  
Эггси неловко оттолкнул руками Гарри и начал натягивать штаны. Гарри встал и аккуратно, кончиками пальцев вытер уголки рта.  
Молчание показалось Эггси невыносимым, и он, не зная, что сказать пробормотал:  
— М-м-м… Спасибо, короче.  
Гарри посмотрел на него своим фирменным непроницаемым и ничего не говорящим взглядом и вежливо ответил:  
— Тебе спасибо.  
Когда он ушёл, Эггси рухнул на кровать, испугав проспавшего всё самое интересное Джей Би. Наступало тошнотворное и виноватое похмелье.  
— Блядь, он же развёл меня, как лоха… Мудак!

Ужин этим вечером тянулся бесконечно долго, по крайней мере, так показалось Эггси. За столом они с Гарри молчали.  
— Как насчёт виски? — поинтересовался Гарри, когда они встали из-за стола. — Или, может, коньяк?  
От предложения выпить коньяк веяло чем-то похоронным, но Эггси подумал, что идея неплоха. Гарри, увидев, что он сомневается, сказал:  
— Хочу тебе кое-что сказать, — и на всякий случай добавил: — Это не имеет отношения к сегодняшнему.  
В библиотеке Гарри подал Эггси бокал, а сам отошёл назад к бару, словно для того, чтобы держаться на безопасном расстоянии.  
— Прости, что всё это приходится выслушивать тебе, — начал он, — но ты кажешься мне… близким человеком, даже если ты не Дэви, и я никогда не встречал тебя раньше. А ты, наверное, считаешь меня сумасшедшим.  
Эггси немного виновато пожал плечами: он на самом деле что-то такое думал.  
— Наверное, так оно и есть. Понимаешь, я вижу несоответствия, десятки, сотни. Я вижу шрамы на своем теле, которых не было, а след от пули на левой руке сместился на три дюйма в сторону запястья. Вижу, как поменялся Харт-холл, и люди, которые живут в окрестностях. Я смотрю на себя в зеркало и думаю, что я, пусть и выглядел сильно старше своих лет, но всё же не настолько старше. А ты... Ты моложе, чем когда я в последний раз тебя видел.  
Рука Эггси с зажатым в ней бокалом замерла на полпути ко рту.  
— Так значит, ты всё это время… — Эггси подозрительно прищурился. — Ты всё это время нам мозги парил? Какого хрена, а? — он ткнул в сторону Гарри рукой, чуть не расплескав коньяк.  
Гарри покачал головой:  
— Нет, я просто пытался и до сих пор пытаюсь сложить кусочки головоломки, найти рациональное объяснение и не могу. Я верю, что из моей памяти стёрлись последние несколько лет, но не в то, что я на самом деле какой-то Гарри, который лишь воображает себя Джеком Хартом. По крайней мере, я хочу в это верить, — Гарри резко развернулся и отошёл к полке, где стояли графинчики с напитками. Он схватил тот же самый, из которого наливал Эггси, но сразу поставил на место. — Только вот мелкие нестыковки всё разрушают. Было у тебя такое: общаешься с человеком, считаешь «своим», он учился в одной с тобой школе, только в другие годы, и знает всех учителей и все шуточки, ты веришь ему — насколько ты вообще можешь кому-либо верить — а потом вы куда-то едете вместе, и ты понимаешь, что он привык водить машину с левым рулём? Это первый камушек. Начинаешь присматриваться и замечаешь новые мелочи, и это уже целая лавина, а этот человек совсем не тот, за кого себя выдаёт. Он ни разу не прокололся по-крупному, но его легенда разрушена. Сейчас происходит то же самое, только я не понимаю, что разрушается. Как будто я всего лишь чья-то легенда.  
Гарри всё-таки налил себе коньяка и выпил залпом. Лицо слегка порозовело, как будто ожило.  
Эггси прикусил губу: он мог бы снова повторить слова врачей, что Джек Харт — патология, возникшая вследствие травмы, но он чувствовал, что они бессмысленны.  
— Мне сказали, что ты отказываешься от лечения, не соглашаешься на гипноз. Прошлый сеанс тебе очень помог. Может, попробуешь?  
— Я много думал об этом, — чуть охрипшим голосом произнёс Гарри и пару раз кашлянул. — Я боюсь. Потому что если врачи говорят правду, и до гипноза меня не было, кто знает, что будет потом? — Он потёр глубокую складку на лбу, а потом бровь там, где её вздёргивал и уродовал шрам. — В Аргентине мне рассказывали одну историю. Есть дерево, его называют manzanilla de la muerte, яблоко смерти, настолько ядовитое, что люди даже не садятся в его тени. Не знаю, так ли оно опасно или это обычное преувеличение, но считается, что тот, кто уснёт под ним, уже не проснётся. Я тоже боюсь не проснуться, Дэви. Я боюсь, что меня — понимаешь, меня! — уже не будет. Вдруг я, и правда, что-то вроде болезни, и меня уже не будет. Я не хочу, чтобы меня вылечили. Я нашёл тебя после стольких лет, и я никому не позволю выкинуть себя из этого мира.  
— Никто не знает, что случится, если ты…  
— Вот именно! — резко оборвал его Гарри. — Никто не знает, что случится со мной! Может, я исчезну, может, возомню себя ещё кем-нибудь, а может, вспомню наконец, что со мной произошло дальше…  
Эггси отпил из своего бокала. Он не был уверен, что то, что произошло с Джеком дальше, сильно ему понравится. Эггси уже несколько дней как переслали расшифровку писем: Джек Харт покончил жизнь самоубийством.

* В реальности используют адреноблокаторы для подавления навязчивых воспоминаний. В «Кингсмен» вполне могли разработать технологию, действующую наоборот.


	5. Chapter 5

Эггси прочитал письмо Джека на следующий день после приезда в Харт-холл. Оставалось рассказать об этом Гарри, и Эггси проклинал «Кингсмен» за то, что организация именно на него взвалила эту ответственность. Ему было легче иметь дело с оравой вооружённых ублюдков, чем с такими шаткими и тонкими материями, как руины сознания Гарри, и он уже четыре дня как выгадывал подходящий момент, а тот всё никак не наступал.   
Эггси не мог дождаться, когда же Одноглазый вернётся в Англию, и ему наконец придётся уехать из Харт-холла. Нет, место было хорошим, и он вроде как оказался в маленьком отпуске, но вот Гарри… С ним всё было плохо. Когда Эггси отправлял отчёты в штаб-квартиру, они казались, скорее, позитивными: он трижды за пять дней нажимал на кнопку на очках — Гарри действительно что-то вспоминал из своего настоящего прошлого, но отсос, этот чёртов отсос… Эггси не мог спокойно о нём думать.   
Его не особо удивил тот факт, что он испытал возбуждение, это казалось нормальным — нормальным эффектом умелого механического воздействия; неожиданностью стало то, насколько сильными и невероятными по остроте были ощущения — и не только физические: у него как будто в душе что-то вывернулось наизнанку. Ему слишком понравилось. И Эггси, когда думал об этом (а остаток дня он думал об этом почти непрерывно, и даже ночью назойливые мысли прокрадывались в сны), постфактум понимал, что изрядная доля остроты приходилась на то, что это был Гарри. Безупречный и убийственно-аристократичный Гарри Харт из Харт-холла. Хладнокровный и жестокий профессионал сэр Галахад из «Кингсмен». И он стоял перед ним на коленях и отсасывал. У Эггси при мысли об этом в паху начинало пульсировать, а дыхание учащалось.  
Но кроме возбуждения в этом была гниловатая толика тщеславия и чувства превосходства, хотя не было никакого превосходства в том, чтобы дать в рот тому, кто сам этого хочет и к тому же до безумия любит человека, на которого ты похож как две капли воды.  
В один из дней, когда Харт-холл был открыт для посещения туристами, и Гарри скрывался от них в своей комнате, Эггси постучался к нему.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Гарри, когда увидел на пороге комнаты Эггси с ноутбуком в руках.  
— Хочу тебе кое-что показать. Я давно должен был, — Эггси откинул крышку и указал на засветившийся экран: — Узнаёшь?  
Гарри посмотрел на экран, потом выхватил ноутбук из рук Эггси и сел с ним на свою кровать.  
— Это я писал. Даже узнаю журнал, — произнёс он, глядя на сканированное изображение больших желтоватых листов, — я купил его в Буэнос-Айресе. Откуда это у тебя?  
— Помнишь, ты рассказал про деревню и семью Гутре?  
— Они сохранили мой журнал?  
— Про журнал они ничего не знают. Ты вырвал несколько страниц, чтобы написать письмо в «Киингсмен» и своей матери. Наш агент в Аргентине нашёл их.  
Эггси кратко пересказал историю про разлив рек и вернувшееся назад письмо.  
— Мне нужно зеркало, — сказал Гарри.   
— Можно отзеркалить в программе, — Эггси нажал на пару кнопок. — Вот так. Ты знаешь это язык?  
— Конечно.  
— Хочешь остаться один? — спросил Эггси, стараясь, чтобы даже эта чуть более личная фраза прозвучала исключительно по-деловому.  
— Нет, ты можешь… — начал говорить Гарри, но не докончил, полностью уйдя в чтение.  
Через минуту он оторвался от экрана.  
— Не верю. Быть того не может…  
Эггси только развёл руками. Что он мог сказать?  
Первый лист был разделен линией на две части. Почерк у Джека был мелким, так что на длинной странице уместилось сразу два письма — одно в «Кингсмен», а второе, под просьбой перевести на английский и переслать, было адресовано матери. Если отбросить неизбежные различия в стиле написания, опустить заверения в преданности делу и семье, то оба письма были примерно одного содержания: Джек сожалел, что оказался слабым и недостойным звания агента «Кингсмен» (или имени Хартов) и прощался.   
« _После того, как это письмо будет отправлено, я возьму пистолет и уйду к реке. Я выбрал место: если встать на камни, то тело упадёт в воду, и его унесёт потоком далеко вниз, в долину. Не хочу доставлять хлопот честным и добрым людям, которые дали мне кров. Для них я исчезну так же внезапно, как и появился, и через месяц они уже и думать забудут обо мне. Матушка, постарайтесь забыть обо мне так же и не терзать себя горем. Я совершаю это поступок обдуманно и не чувствую страха.  
Я не сожалею об уходе, потому что долгие годы был несчастен, потеряв человека, которого любил. Сожалею лишь, что не смог сделать счастливыми вас и отца, не вернулся в Харт-холл и не подарил вам наследников. Не сомневаюсь, что Джонатан и Льюис преуспеют в этом лучше меня_».  
Далее следовало ещё одно, короткое прощание и подпись.  
К письму в «Кингсмен» прилагались три аккуратно отрезанных листа дневника, где тем же мелким почерком были изложены события за предшествующие десять дней. Это мало напоминало официальный отчёт, скорее, личный дневник, но «Кингсмен», по крайней мере в 1953 году, он так же мог оказаться полезным: там перечислялись города, деревни и ранчо, которые посетил Джек, и были оставлены указания о подозрительной семье эмигрантов якобы из Дании. Джек думал, что на самом деле это могли быть бежавшие от правосудия немецкие нацисты.  
Сейчас, через более чем шестьдесят лет, интерес мог представлять разве что последний из сохранившихся абзацев. Эггси перечитал его расшифрованную версию несколько раз:  
« _Семья Гутре очень религиозна. Дважды в неделю у них обедает священник. Он человек образованный и с ним было бы интересно поговорить, если бы мой испанский, которому после окончания колледжа я более всего обучался у моряков, торговцев и пастухов, потомков гаучо, был хотя бы немногим лучше. За обедом отец Сантино жаловался, что из-за разразившейся эпидемии какой-то местной лихорадки жители деревни опять начали ходить в горы. Я не понял связи между болезнью и горами и задал вопрос. Ответила на него дона Исабель. Оказывается выше по течению реки, где-то в скалах живёт женщина, пользующаяся большим уважением в этих местах, и люди приходят к ней изо всех окрестных селений. А нужно знать расстояния между ними, чтобы понять, как много это говорит о степени уважения. Женщина, которую здесь называют la dama de las rocas или la dama de las peripecias, регулярно ходит в церковь, но падре уверен, что она занимается предсказаниями и, возможно, колдовством; и прихожане надеются на помощь не Господа Бога, а этой самой гадалки в спасении от лихорадки. Надо сказать, что врача в деревне нет, и я не стал бы осуждать…_ (далее страница повреждена и несколько слов пропущено) _… церкви. После обеда я отправился к Сегундо, чтобы…_ (несколько слов пропущено) _…погоду и надвигающиеся события…_ (снова пропущено) _…а еще может…_ (далее до самого конца страницы текст восстановлению не подлежит)».  
Эггси был уверен, что la Dama de las Rocas, владычица скал, и есть та самая женщина, про которую Гарри говорил под гипнозом. А ещё ему казалось, что эта женщина причастна к самоубийству Джека — только не мог понять, каким образом.  
— Ты что-нибудь вспомнил про эту женщину? — спросил Эггси, когда Гарри закончил читать.  
— Абсолютно ничего, — покачал головой Гарри. — И я не помню, чтобы думал о самоубийстве. Может быть, вскоре после смерти Дэви, но это никогда не было серьёзно, определенно. Я ужасно тосковал по нему… Осенью сорок пятого я приехал в Харт-холл. Прожил тут недели две. Я ушёл вглубь парка, туда, где уже настоящий лес. Мы встречались там с Дэви, и я… Я катался по траве, я рыдал и грыз пальцы, мне кажется, я даже хватал зубами траву… Не помню этого, но потом во рту был странный горький вкус… Я думал, что мне лучше умереть, — Гарри смотрел перед собой остекленевшими глазами и говорил, словно что-то заставляло его и он не мог остановиться. — Я проклинал свою жизнь за то, что остался без Дэви, и благодарил бога за то, что он дал нам хотя бы те жалкие несколько дней, а потом я проклинал его за то, что он не спас Дэви. Когда я вернулся в дом, то сказал, что оступился и упал в колючий кустарник. Не знаю, поверили ли мне. Я был весь в траве и земле.  
— Вы здесь встретились? — спросил Эггси. — Он работал в доме?  
— Познакомились здесь. Я тогда только-только прошёл обучение в «Кингсмен», стал рыцарем, и мне разрешили ненадолго вернуться домой — отец был болен. Дэви привёз на кухню продукты. Его мать служила у нас горничной, а отец, вернее, отчим, открыл паб и лавку в деревне. Все говорили, что он был мерзким типом. Мать сказала, что ни за что не стала бы заказывать продукты в его магазине и делала это только из привязанности и сострадания к миссис Эквитон. А этот мерзавец ещё похвалялся, что усыновил Дэви и дал ему свою фамилию, воспитывал его как собственного сына, хотя все знали, что он усыновил его только для того, чтобы наложить лапы на деньги, оставшиеся Дэви от отца. В общем, у Эквитона дела шли плохо, в его паб мало кто ходил, все шли в «Черный ангел», магазин тоже загибался… Дэви ходил в каких-то обносках, отчим требовал отдавать ему даже те деньги, которые он получал на чай, когда доставлял продукты. Многие об этом знали, и давали больше. Когда я с ним познакомился, ему едва исполнилось семнадцать, и он время от времени… На самом деле тогда я этого не знал, Дэви потом рассказал. Он оказывал особого рода услуги мистеру Оукли. Чёрт его знает, кем он был. Отставным военным, кажется. Купил коттедж и жил там, ходил с биноклем наблюдать за птицами, хотя глаз у него был только один. Иногда к нему приезжали другие джентльмены, и они все вместе опять же наблюдали за птицами. Тихий человек и состоятельный, никому не мешал. Но, как выяснилось, с особыми пристрастиями. Ты… Знаешь, мне всё время хочется сказать «ты», но я сдерживаюсь… Дэви был таким простым и всё равно красивым. Я на него засмотрелся, про всё на свете забыл. А он, оказывается, сразу всё понял. Потом я поехал в деревню, мы встретились.  
— И что дальше? — спросил Эггси. — Он что, сам предложил?  
— Нет, конечно, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Он этого стыдился. И того, что позволяет делать с собой такое, и того, что берёт за это деньги. Какие-то жалкие гроши. Оукли ему долго предлагал, а Дэви отказывался, пока не припёрло. Он что-то там напортачил с продуктами и боялся, что отчим его убьёт. Нужны были деньги. Девять шиллингов, представляешь? Потом был ещё один раз, когда миссис Эквитон слегла с воспалением лёгких. Моя мать передала ей полфунта на лекарства, а эта скотина Эквитон пустил их на оплату счетов — задолжал поставщику пива. Дэви мог бы пойти к моей матери и всё рассказать, но у него была… гордость. Глупая и наивная, конечно. Она не позволяла ему просить деньги у Хартов, зато позволила снова лечь под Оукли. Был ещё третий раз, не знаю, что там у Дэви приключилось. Он не любил про это рассказывать. Все три раза он дрожал от страха, и когда увидел, как я на него смотрю, то сразу догадался… Не знаю, почему он согласился прийти в Харт-холл, он должен был бояться.... Я тогда встретил его в деревне и под каким-то нелепым предлогом пригласил в поместье. Мы несколько раз потом разговаривали, и я... Чёрт, я влюбился в семнадцатилетнего мальчишку! Понятно, что ни о каком Оукли я тогда не подозревал. Я решил поскорее уехать. Сказал его матери, чтобы она связалась со мной, если у Дэвида или у неё самой будут проблемы. Прошло около года, а потом она позвонила и сказала, что ты… что Дэви ударил отчима несколько раз, сломал ему челюсть, его будут судить, и кончится дело, скорее всего, тюрьмой. Я вытащил его, у меня были связи, и сказал не возвращаться назад. Он хотел пойти в армию, и я постарался пристроить его в хорошее место. Просил писать мне. Когда он приехал домой в отпуск, я тоже приехал, специально, чтобы встретиться с ним. Я и не думал тащить его в постель. Думал, если намекну, он и мне челюсть сломает. Дэви сам сказал, что давно знает и… Мы стали любовниками. Потом началась война. Вот и всё.  
— И вы больше не встречались?  
— Четыре раза за шесть лет.  
Эггси сидел в кресле, покачивая одной ногой, перекинутой через другую. Он не мог не заметить странной близости истории Дэвида Эквитона и своей. И, словно совпадений было мало, Гарри сказал:  
— Я пытался протащить его в «Кингсмен», — продолжил Гарри. — Дэви бы мог стать хорошим агентом, в морской пехоте он был одним из лучших. Артур рассмеялся мне в лицо. Сказал, что сыну лавочника и служанки нечего делать среди рыцарей. Если бы я смог каким-то образом убедить Артура, то всё могло бы сложиться иначе … Хотя кто знает…  
— И ты вроде как чувствуешь вину? — предположил Эггси.  
Гарри нахмурился, подумал пару секунд и ответил:  
— Это война. Прыжки по минному полю: не подорвался на одной мине, наступишь на другую. Но тогда всё шло к концу, возможно, пара дней и… Мне не в чем винить себя, но я всё равно чувствую себя так, будто где-то ошибся и не смог его спасти.  
— Если хочешь, я распечатаю эти страницы, и ты сможешь…  
— Нет, не надо, — Гарри поднялся с кровати и вернул ноутбук Эггси. — Не собираюсь перечитывать это дерьмо…

Поздно вечером с Эггси связался Мерлин:  
— Одноглазый опять исчез с радаров, — в голосе звучало усталое раздражение. Неуловимость наркоторговца выводила Мерлина из себя: он привык к ощущению, что через доступ к компьютерным сетям может следить за всеми перелетами и перемещениями, но у Одноглазого, очевидно был другой комплект документов (и, скорее всего, не один, иначе бы его смогли вычислить) или же какие-то альтернативные способы прохождения государственных границ — время от времени он просто исчезал из одной страны, и спустя несколько дней поступали сведения, что он находится в другой. — Думаю, скоро объявится в Лондоне. Будьте готовы вернуться туда в любой момент. Но сначала забегите ко мне, выдам вам всё необходимое.  
— А что с Гарри?  
— Пусть пока живет в деревне, подышит свежим воздухом. Здесь с ним некому водиться.  
— Понятно, — сказал Эггси. Он понял, на что намекал Мерлин: координатор был в курсе всего, что происходило в штаб-квартире, и, судя по всему, знал, что по Гарри было принято — или в скором времени должно было быть принято — некое решение. Несложно было догадаться, какое именно. Галахада собирались отправить в отставку. Списать в утиль. — Что, уже приказали представить новые кандидатуры на место Галахада?  
— Нет, но подозреваю, что скоро прикажут, — Мерлин немного помолчал, а потом добавил: — Как он? Я спрашиваю не о том, что вы пишете в отчетах, а о другом. Что с ним происходит?  
— Иногда он кажется нормальным, а иногда… Хрен его разберёт. Прошло всего несколько недель, а вы… а мы уже собираемся от него отделаться.  
— Ивейн, вы же понимаете, что у нас нет возможности держать…  
— Да всё я понимаю! — едва не сорвался Эггси. — Не тупой. Просто такое чувство, что Гарри кинули…  
— Пока нет. У вас есть несколько дней.  
— У меня? — переспросил Эггси. — У меня?! С каких это пор я стал его лечащим врачом? У вас там толпа придурков с медицинскими дипломами, а теперь, значит, я должен его спасать!  
— Эти самые, как вы совершенно точно заметили, придурки с дипломами уже готовы написать заключение о дальнейшей непригодности Галахада. У него остались только вы.  
— Я сделаю всё, что смогу. Только я не знаю, что еще сделать.  
— Возможно, завтра я вам подброшу кое-какие идеи. Хотя надежд мало…  
— Какие идеи?  
— Из Аргентины привезли оригинал письма. Мы его просветили всем, чем только могли: на странице, которую вырвали из дневника, отпечатался текст со следующей страницы. Видимо, чернила просохли не до конца. Восстановить написанное очень тяжело. Над этим работают уже третий день. Думаю, завтра будет результат.  
— Джек не хотел, чтобы в «Кингсмен» видели эту запись, — заметил Эггси.  
— В этой ситуации нам не до деликатности. Тут такое дело… Странное, вынужден признать. Мы нашли в архиве фотографию экипажа «Весталки». Та же история, что и с Мензисом: у вас явное внешнее сходство с Дэвидом Эквитоном. Не знаю, как это объяснить.

Вечером Эггси долго не мог уснуть и вертелся в холодной постели — переживал из-за приближающейся встречи с Одноглазым. Личной встречи. Он прокрутил в голове сотню сценариев разговора, еще пару десятков ему прислал Мерлин, но Эггси подозревал, что всё равно всё сложится так, что ни одни сценарий не пригодится и всё обязательно пойдёт не так. Ещё одна вещь, которая не пугала, но доставляла лёгкое беспокойство: ему придётся пойти на встречу без всех этих кингсменовских штучек, на которые он отчасти привык полагаться. У него не будет ни зонтика, ни оксфордов с клинком, ни зажигалки-гранаты — ничего. Даже очки будут обыкновенными. Перед встречей его тщательно осмотрят и просканируют, а такие вещи невозможно скрыть. Они даже пытаться не будут: если при обыске случайно обнаружат хотя бы одну подозрительную мелочь, встреча отменится, и прощай месяцы кропотливой работы…  
У Эггси будет только костюм и ещё одна вещь, тончайшая, незаметная, почти не существующая…  
Когда он наконец уснул, то сны не переставая вились вокруг Одноглазого, Турции, Ливерпуля и каких-то портов и морей… Он вдруг увидел себя в холодной, немой, отзванивающей металлическим эхом глубине корабля. Вернее, не увидел, а почувствовал — вокруг было темно. Он просто знал, что он в корабле, на нижних ярусах, и что тихий гул, доносящийся откуда-то издалека, — это гул работающих двигателей… Он всё это знал, и ему было ужасно холодно. Он кутался во что-то жёсткое и колющее даже сквозь одежду, но ему всё равно было страшно холодно.  
Его начала колотить дрожь.  
Эггси проснулся. В комнате, и правда, было довольно прохладно: чем ближе к зиме, тем холоднее становились ночи, и скоро, наверное, как и говорил управляющий, придётся класть грелку в постель или же топить камин.  
Несмотря на холод снаружи под одеялом было тепло, даже жарко, так что Эггси весь взмок. Он откинул одеяло, чтобы немного остыть.   
Волна свежего воздуха прошлась по телу. И это не имело ничего общего с тем мертвящим ледяным холодом, что он чувствовал во сне.  
Эггси опять накрылся одеялом и улёгся поудобнее, но стоило закрыть глаза, как он снова вспоминал ту холодную темноту. Он вдруг вспомнил кое-что ещё — тренировочный курс в Лимпстоне. В программу курса входила поездка в Музей Королевских морских пехотинцев. Там рекрутам показывали старинные казармы, огромную коллекцию медалей, портреты знаменитых солдат и офицеров и рассказывали об истории подразделения от семнадцатого века до наших дней. Раньше на кораблях пехота размещалась ниже ватерлинии, в отсеках, где не удосуживались даже сделать хорошую теплоизоляцию, а вода по ту сторону металлического корпуса иногда была не теплее сорока градусов. Днём пехотинцы могли находиться в других отсеках, но ночью приходилось мёрзнуть в своих — больших, гулких и холодных. Эггси никогда не был на таком корабле, а Дэви был.   
Эггси лежал без сна и пытался убедить себя, что у него просто разыгралось воображение после рассказа Гарри.


	6. Chapter 6

> _Он замечал проникновение смерти, сырости.  
>  Х.Л. Борхес_

  
Сразу после завтрака Эггси уехал в Лондон, завернув по дороге в мэнор. Одноглазый назначил ему встречу в восемь вечера в отдельном кабинете ночного клуба «Макавити» в районе Кэннон-стрит: по слухам, заведение ему и принадлежало, а бар и танцпол были лишь прикрытием для гораздо более денежных операций, связанных с торговлей наркотиками.  
Вход в клуб располагался на узкой боковой аллее, а над дверями не было сияющих неоном вывесок: на внушительной железной двери скучным трафаретным шрифтом были выведены название заведения и часы работы. На ручке висела табличка, сообщавшая, что сегодня в клубе закрытая вечеринка.  
Судя по тому, что машин рядом припарковано было мало, вечеринка обещала быть очень закрытой. Таксист, а на самом деле один из оперативных водителей «Кингсмен», нашёл место, которое не просматривалось от дверей клуба, и поставил машину там. Эггси взял выданный ему Мерлином маленький баллончик и распылил пахнущий морской солью спрей на обе стороны ладоней, подождал, пока руки высохнут, и вышел из машины.  
— Дождитесь, я скоро выйду, — попросил он водителя на случай, если кто-то мог их слышать.  
В маленьком клубе было от силы тридцать гостей, и, похоже, все они друг друга знали. Когда Эггси прошёл вслед за охранником вглубь зала, кое-кто из них проводил его внимательными взглядами.  
В длинной и узкой, похожей на огрызок коридора комнате с бархатными занавесями и двумя огромными диванами Эггси ждал уже знакомый ему помощник Одноглазого и несколько человек охраны. Эггси обыскали самым тщательным образом, обследовали с помощью трёх разных сканеров и забрали все вещи из карманов. Пиджак, галстук и брючный ремень так же попросили оставить. Эггси даже удивился тому, что ему позволили пойти в обуви, хотя предварительно и её попросили снять и тоже осмотрели.  
— Приношу извинения, мистер Беван, — сказал помощник, — но таковы правила. Босс опасается покушения или ещё чего-то в таком роде.  
— Никаких проблем, — улыбнулся Эггси. — Когда партнер так тщателен, это хороший знак: он не позволит какой-нибудь мелкой херне испортить всё дело.  
Охранник открыл перед ним дверь. Внутри было темно, и только падающий из-за спины Эггси свет позволял увидеть полукруглый диван, два кресла и столик между ними. В кресле тёмной глыбой застыла громоздкая фигура.  
Эггси поздоровался и сел на диван точно напротив.  
Когда дверь закрылась, темнота стала почти полной: единственный источник света, тусклая и слабая лампа, располагался за спиной Одноглазого, и его лицо оставалось в непроницаемой тени. Эггси мог различить квадратную нижнюю челюсть и высокий лоб, ещё он видел, как в густом полумраке поблескивали и двигались глаза — оба, значит, кличка не имела никакого отношения к действительности, большего он разобрать не мог. Разве что по характеру движений мог догадаться, что человек перед ним не так уж молод, скорее всего, старше пятидесяти. Рука Одноглазого лежала на животе настолько ясно намекающим образом, что даже идиот понял бы: в ней зажат и прикрыт полой пиджака пистолет.  
— Мы можем говорить совершенно свободно, — медленно произнёс Одноглазый. — Эта комната непроницаема для каких бы то ни было средств слежения.  
Эггси пошёл по одному из выданных ему сценариев: начал с того, как он рад начать совместный бизнес и как многого они смогут достичь, а далее следовала проверка: ряд вопросов о сделке, предположений и даже намеренных неточностей, которые могли бы дать уверенность, что человек напротив — именно Одноглазый, а не кто-то из приближенных. Человек напротив проверку прошёл.  
Они довольно долго говорили о деньгах и поставках, и Эггси даже предпринял ещё одну попытку выторговать у Одноглазого долю процента от выручки; тот довольно резко дал понять, что они уже договорились, и он теперь ни фунта не уступит, а потом спросил:  
— Вы передали, что у вас есть важная информация для меня.  
Эггси наклонил голову и свёл перед собой ладони, соединив кончики пальцев:  
— Да, есть. Я знаю, кто сливает информацию. Этот человек сорвал вашу мартовскую поставку через Измир, он же навел полицию на след таможенников, которым вы платили — одного из них совсем не случайно перевели в другое место. Это было сделано, чтобы вынудить вас договариваться с человеком, поставленным Скотланд-Ярдом, — Эггси удовлетворенно заметил, как заходила челюсть Одноглазого: тот явно про это не знал, но ему уже были подброшены кое-какие детали, подтверждавшие слова Эггси. — А плантацию мака сожгли вовсе не конкуренты, всё было подстроено так, чтобы вы с ними перестреляли друг друга. Я могу ошибаться с фамилией, мне назвали её лишь один раз, но среди ваших людей был некий Юсуф Карами или что-то вроде того. — Когда Одноглазый кивнул, Эггси продолжил: — Вы подозревали, что крыса — он, но он сбежал и сдался полиции даже до того, как вы отдали приказ убить его. Его кое-кто навел на мысли о побеге.  
— Вынужден признать: я очень заинтересован в этой информации, — после долгой паузы сказал Одноглазый, сидя всё так же каменно-неподвижно. — Откуда она у вас?  
Эггси поднёс сложенные домиком пальцы ко лбу и сделал вид, что размышляет над следующей фразой:  
— Я сильно рискую, связываясь с вами. Я не против рискнуть: большой риск — большие деньги. Но, конечно же, я проверил через старых друзей своего отца, не ввязываюсь ли я в слишком опасное дело. Несколько недель назад один из них показал мне кое-какие документы. Никаких копий, только чтение. Ну, по-честному, сначала я решил отказаться от сделки с вами, раз у вас полиция на хвосте, но потом решил, что выгоднее будет поступить наоборот. Я помогу вам, а вы мне. С моей информацией вы избавитесь от крота и от дыр, наделанных им в вашей организации, что, в конечном итоге, обезопасит и меня, а мне за помощь несомненно полагаются кое-какие бонусы, — Эггси многозначительно кивнул и чуть подался вперёд, ожидая ответа.  
— Вы получите свой бонус с первой поставкой.  
— Снизьте цену на двадцать процентов на первую партию.  
— Нет, вы платите мне ту же сумму, но я поставляю на пятнадцать процентов больше. Идёт?  
— Идёт, — ответил Эггси, чуть подумав.  
— Но имя вы мне не назовёте? — предположил Одноглазый.  
— Не сейчас.  
— Я так и подумал. Когда?  
— Во-первых, когда я покину пределы вашего клуба. Во-вторых, после покупки первой партии — тогда, когда я буду уверен, что товар нужного качества, а вы не передумали насчёт скидки или ещё каких-нибудь условий. В-третьих, когда разоблачение крота уже не будет настолько однозначно связано с нашей встречей.  
— Я могу обещать вам ничего не предпринимать в течение нескольких дней.  
— Я не могу вам доверять.  
— Разве мы можем быть партнёрами без доверия? — с лёгким сарказмом в голосе проговорил Одноглазый.  
— Разве это я сижу с закрытым лицом? — возразил Эггси. — Через три дня вас устроит?  
— Личные встречи, естественно, излишни. Я пришлю вам и-мейл, ответьте на него. Мне нужно только имя, но если…  
— Я понял. С меня все детали, какие только смогу вспомнить.  
— Договорились, — произнёс Одноглазый тоном, намекающим на то, что разговор окончен.  
— Договорились, — повторил Эггси и протянул руку, чуть привстав с дивана.  
Он заметил, что Одноглазый замер, прежде чем сделать ответное движение, но всё же подал руку. Лицо он при этом опустил ещё ниже.  
Эггси был уверен, что после его ухода Одноглазого тоже просканируют с головы до ног, чтобы проверить, не прицепил ли Беван жучок к манжету рубашки и не поставил ли радиоактивную метку. Разумеется, ничего такого Эггси делать не собирался.  
Машина отвезла его в ателье, откуда он перебрался в мэнор. В качестве пункта остановки капсулы скоростной линии он выбрал координаторскую рубку, а не главный вход. Он знал, что Мерлина раздражало, когда кто-то выходил из капсулы прямо в его святилище, но сейчас нужно было попасть в центр штаб-квартиры как можно быстрее.  
Рукой, которую он протянул Одноглазому, Эггси старался ничего не задевать, чтобы не смазать отпечатки.  
У Мерлина уже был наготове перекатной столик, на котором стояла плоская коробка с логотипом «Кингсмен». Мерлин откинул крышку и указал на углубление в центре:  
— Руку, пожалуйста!  
Эггси с лёгким опасением на лице, положил руку туда, куда просил Мерлин. Тот нажал на пару кнопок, и углубление медленно заполнилось бледно-розовым гелем. Вскоре Эггси почувствовал лёгкий зуд, а потом кожа на руке пошла прозрачными пузырями: так сходила тонкая плёнка, образованная составом из баллончика.  
Когда она полностью отделилась от кожи, Мерлин маленьким похожим на лазерную указку прибором, который светил красным лучом, разделил получившуюся перчатку на две плоские половинки и помог Эггси вытащить руку.  
— Поучилось что-нибудь?  
Эггси заметил на столе Мерлина недопитую чашку кофе и пару салфеток рядом и позаимствовал одну, чтобы стереть гель с ладони.  
— Пока непонятно, — ответил Мерлин, закрывая крышку коробки. — Должно было получиться.  
— И когда будут результаты?  
— Через пару часов. Плёнка очень легко разрушается, работать с ней надо сверхосторожно.  
— Сообщите мне?  
— Если вам так интересно, то да. Но для вас операция уже закончена. Поздравляю! — Мерлин протянул Эггси руку.  
Эггси бросил смятую в комок салфетку через половину комнаты, точно попав в мусорную корзину, и протянул руку в ответ.  
— Сообщать о крысе, я так понимаю, мне не потребуется.  
— Нет, если не возникнет непредвиденная ситуация. На сколько вы договорились с Одноглазым? На три дня? Думаю, мы возьмём его гораздо раньше.  
Эггси кивнул. Он надеялся, что сдавать Шепарда ему не придётся. Шепард убил людей, наверное, не меньше, чем Гарри Харт, но когда Эггси представлял, что с ним сотворит за предательство Одноглазый, к горлу подступала тошнота. Он видел кое-какие снимки в досье.

Когда Эггси вернулся в Харт-холл, Гарри уже спал.  
Зачем вообще было сюда ехать? Вполне мог бы остаться в мэноре — у всех рыцарей там были комнаты, и не в наводящей уныние подземной части, а в самом особняке. Можно было переночевать там вместо того, чтобы проведя пару часов за рулем, застать пустые комнаты и остывший ужин.  
Эггси как раз достал большую посудину с пастушьим пирогом из холодильника, когда звякнул телефон. Мерлин сообщал, что, во-первых, личность Одноглазого установлена по полученным отпечаткам, во-вторых, сэр Кей прислал перевод недостающей страницы дневника.  
Одноглазый не сильно интересовал Эггси — он уже успел стать для него пройденным этапом. Ему вообще не нравилась эта операция, которая состояла в основном из болтовни о деньгах и счетах, а Эггси хоть и был хорошо проинструктирован, всё равно каждый раз чувствовал себя как на экзамене.  
Дальше с Одноглазым будут разбираться другие: раз его личность установлена, значит, есть и его фотография; осталось лишь прогнать её по десяткам баз данных паспортов и водительских прав. Отбор людей с аналогичными биометрическими данными и отсев случайных двойников займут несколько дней, но к концу этих нескольких дней «Кингсмен» будут известны все фальшивые личности Одноглазого. То, что он периодически исчезал на несколько дней, а так же вел большую часть бизнеса, общаясь онлайн — даже телефону не доверяя в достаточной степени, ясно говорило о том, что у него была и другая, скорее всего, вполне законопослушная жизнь. Ходили слухи, что Одноглазый был бывшим военным, но Эггси легко мог представить, что родственники и друзья знают этого человека как врача, или турагента, или журналиста, или учителя. Эггси вдруг подумал, что он точно так же лгал своим родным, и скрываемая им правда была не многим лучше торговли наркотиками: у него грязная работа. Да, он борется с преступниками и психопатами, задумавшими уничтожить всё человечество, но почему-то для этого часто приходится убивать…  
Эггси отрезал большой кусок пирога, выложил на тарелку и уже хотел поставить в микроволновку, как не удержался и заглянул в присланный Мерлином перевод дневника Джека.  
« _…внешностью, слишком заурядной для предсказательницы. Я спросил, как она…_ (пропущено) _…ничего не теряю кроме нескольких се…_ (вероятно, сентаво; далее следует большой кусок текста, не подлежащий восстановлению) _…уйти, когда она сказала, что я пришёл не из-за лихорадки и погоды, а…_ (далее пропущено) _…по слухам, заглянуть за край смерти. Мне странно писать это теперь, на террасе дома Гутре, но клянусь, именно так она и сказала! После этого женщина…_ (несколько слов пропущено) _…потеря. Я не знал, во что верить, это могло быть случайным совпадением, но тогда она сказала, что хотя этот человек погиб в воде, его убило нечто, упавшее с неба. После этого я не мог уже…_ (пропущено) _…не было точности, но она несомненно могла что-то видеть, и на каждое её слово у меня находилось воспоминание. Не буду писать здесь всё, но её странные и туманные намёки, тем не менее, обладали смыслом, который был понятен только мне, как в случае с упавшим самолётом. Я поверил ей._  
_Я спросил её, найду ли я утешение или хотя бы забвение, и она сказала, что ничего не знает про это. Моё потрясение от…_ (невозможно разобрать) _…не будучи верующим человеком. Самые невозможные вещи начали казаться реальными. Я спросил, существуют ли рай или ад, где те, кто знали друг друга при жизни, могут…_ (пропущено) _…известно только то, что происходит на земле. Я уже хотел попрощаться, поняв, что слова гадалки не дадут мне ничего, только разбередят душу, как она сказала: «Ты ещё встретишься с ним». Я спросил, что она имеет в виду, и она сказала, что иногда люди так сильно связаны друг с другом или с местами, которые были важны для них, что и в следующей жизни оказываются в том же месте или в окружении тех же людей. Я спросил, уверена ли она и как она может быть уверена. Она ответила, что видит это так же ясно, как прошлое, что для неё нет большой разницы..._ (пропущено) _...что в предыдущую жизнь мы тоже приходили вместе._  
_У меня затряслись руки. Они трясутся и сейчас. Я много раз переспрашивал её, что ещё она видит, но она не хотела говорить ни о предшествующем рождении, ни о будущем. Сказала, что даже то, что говорит сейчас, — слишком большой…_ (пропущено) _…где живёшь. Но она ведь уже кое-что мне раскрыла. Конечно же, я спросил почему. Она ответила, что ей стало жаль меня, потому что я не живу, а медленно убиваю себя. Я не мог…_ (пропущено) _…она окликнула меня и пробормотала так быстро, что я даже не уверен, правильно ли расслышал слова: «Бойся смерти от воды»_.  
Эггси отложил телефон в сторону. Он вдруг понял, что, поглощенный письмом, сам не заметил, как сел за стол и начал есть холодный пирог. На тарелке осталось уже меньше половины.  
Ему надо было перевести дух, прежде чем читать дальше. Ему казалось, что воздух в кухне сгустился, дойдя до душной и недоброй предгрозовой концентрации. Сердце билось нервно и часто.  
Эггси сковырнул ложкой вязкую картофельную корочку и начал есть мясную начинку, пропитанную кисловато-пряным запахом ворчестера. Продолжать чтение было почти физически тяжело: он знал, что будет дальше, догадаться было несложно, но рука сама тянулась к телефону.  
« _13 марта_  
_Я решился. Думал об этом всю ночь, и чем дольше думал, тем более правильным…_ (пропущено)  
_Возможно, это приступ безумия, но тогда я уже давно сошёл с ума. Эта la dama de las peripecias, правильно сказала, что…_ (пропущено) _…умираю. От меня прежнего не осталось ничего. Ни один опытный агент не согласился бы на эту миссию. Мы стали в ней участвовать только ради того, чтобы наладить отношения с недавно появившимся израильским «Моссадом». Отправили бы новичка, если бы не вызвался я._  
_Я всю войну жил надеждой на то, что мы…_ (невозможно разобрать) _…отняли, не осталось больше ничего. Многие понесли гораздо худшие потери и живут дальше , я же все эти годы не мог смириться, а теперь, когда у меня есть обещание новой встречи, жизнь окончательно утратила смысл. Я верю этому обещанию._  
(пропущено) _…повременить несколько дней, и наваждение пройдёт. Но сейчас я уверен, что самым правильным будет не мучить себя долгими годами ожидания, а решить всё одним выстрелом. Хорошо, что я давно уже не боюсь смерти. Она всё равно придёт, почему не сейчас?_  
_Это трусливый поступок, не достойный ни джентльмена, ни…_ (пропущено) _…за это предательство, но я не могу больше ждать, если..._ »  
Эггси не шевелясь и даже не моргая смотрел на экран телефона, пока он не погас.  
Как опытный агент, прошедший войну, мог поверить нелепому предсказанию? Гадалка убедила его какими-то деталями — но ведь всем известно, что они умеют так вешать лапшу на уши, что их «детали» подойдут к любому случаю. Правда, описание смерти Дэви действительно выглядело правдоподобно. Неужели случайное совпадение? А всё остальное? Внешнее сходство? Дом Гутре, где нашлось письмо?  
Эггси встал из-за стола. Бред, полнейший бред… У Джека просто поехала крыша: война, смерть Дэви, навязчивые мысли о нём, полтора года в Аргентине вдали от родной страны и остальных агентов. Но тогда и у него самого тоже поехала крыша, потому что слишком много тонких, едва видимых, но прочных, как паутина, нитей тянулось из прошлого к настоящему.  
От второпях проглоченного пирога во рту осталось неприятное ощущение — холодный жир осел липкой плёнкой на губах и языке. Эггси поднялся в свою комнату, зашёл в ванную и, дождавшись, когда польётся тёплая вода, начал чистить зубы. Он чистил их так долго, что дёсны начало саднить, и никак не мог остановиться. Мерзкий вкус, превратившийся в солоноватый и металлический, вкус крови и смерти, не уходил.  
Почистив зубы и умывшись, Эггси выдернул пробку из раковины. Мутная вода закрутилась быстрым водоворотом, и из трубы послушалось гулкое, утробное урчание.  
«Берегись смерти от воды», — вдруг всплыло в памяти.  
Кого предупреждала предсказательница? Джека? Или другого Джека, которому еще предстояло родиться? Но от воды погиб Дэви, и значит…  
Остатки воды всосались в сток с жадным, плотоядным присвистом.  
Эггси сдёрнул с кольца полотенце и начал тереть лицо.  
— Блядство… Вот же блядство! В какое дерьмо ты нас втянул, Гарри?


	7. Chapter 7

— Через два дня мы уезжаем, я правильно помню? — сказал за завтраком Гарри.  
— Да, и что? — Эггси поднял глаза от чашки кофе, куда уже пару минут как пристально таращился.  
Он и без того избегал Гарри — он не делал этого намеренно, получалось само? а после прочтения дневника Джека ему каждый раз делалось не по себе, когда Гарри смотрел на него: он думал о том, что за этими знакомыми карими глазами скрывается нечто худшее, чем безумие Гарри — безумие Джека Харта.  
— Тебе не говорили, что со мной будет дальше?  
Эггси слегка замялся, но потом ответил:  
— Думаю, тебя больше не будут держать в мэноре. Вернёшься в свою квартиру в Лондоне, будешь жить там, заниматься тем, чем занимаются… джентльмены: посещать клуб, играть в крикет… Что там вам ещё положено? Скачки, охота на лис…  
Гарри поджал губы:  
— С «Кингсмен» для меня всё кончено?  
— Ты же сам понимаешь, что… Чёрт, ну ясно же, что они не будут посылать на задания агента, который отстал на шестьдесят лет и… — Эггси замолчал и добавил: — Извини. Не хотел тебя обидеть, но со стороны это кажется сумасшествием или раздвоением личности…  
Гарри какое-то время сидел, глядя в одну точку — в сторону камина, над которым висел конный портрет какого-то знаменитого Харта. Потом он резко повернул голову к Эггси:  
— А ты? Для меня как агента всё кончено, я понял, но… — рука Гарри скользнула по скатерти и мягко, почти нежно легла на запястье Эггси. — Это не значит, что мы не можем видеться.  
Эггси выдернул руку.  
— Зачем нам встречаться? Мы с Гарри не были особенно близкими друзьями. У тебя наверняка есть родственники, целая толпа каких-нибудь баронетов… — попробовал отмахнуться Эггси.  
— Ты знаешь зачем.  
— Нет. Если ты надеешься, что после того… — Эггси замолк, потому что подобрать нужных слов не получалось. Он расслабил напряжённо выпрямленную спину, положил по старой привычке локти на стол и заявил: — Давай начистоту. Я понимаю, куда ты клонишь, но тебе нечего ловить. Честно. Пойми это раз и навсегда. Даже если в тот раз я… скажем так, я повёлся, не знаю, что на меня нашло… Короче, даже если между нами кое-что было, — Эггси покрутил перед собой пальцами, — я не хочу это продолжать.  
— Эггси, ты не понимаешь, как это для меня важно, — настойчиво произнёс Гарри.  
— Знаешь, мне тоже важно собственное спокойствие. А если рядом кто-то с навыками агента «Кингсмен» будет зариться на мою задницу, у меня его не будет.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— М-м? — не понял Эггси.  
— С чего ты взял, что мне так уж нужно заполучить твою задницу?  
Эггси уставился на Гарри, потом скосил глаза в сторону, потом опять перевёл на Гарри.  
— И сам не знаю, с чего бы я так подумал? — скривился Эггси. — Наверное, как-то повлияли твои, как бы это сказать… намёки. Мне они не нравятся. Они меня напрягают. И даже если ты обещаешь молчать и больше не делать никаких намёков, я всё равно буду знать, что ты думаешь… Плёнку назад не отмотаешь, так?  
— Но в тот раз тебе понравилось? — Гарри спросил тем дежурно-незаинтересованным тоном, каким обычно интересуются, как прошла поездка.  
— Нет, мне не понравилось, — ответил Эггси и упрямо сжал губы. Гарри молчал, понимая по выражению лица, что Эггси ещё не закончил. — Я жалею об этом. Всё было по кайфу, но дело не в этом. И даже не в том, что я дал тебе надежду и ты теперь собираешься бегать за мной, как хвост, а потому, что я… Я как будто предал Гарри. Понимаешь? Накачал рогипнолом и трахнул, пока он был в отключке. Это… мерзко как-то. Блевотно.  
— Ты говоришь так, как будто где-то существует другой Гарри, не я, — со странной, немного заносчивой полуулыбкой возразил Гарри.  
— А ты так не думаешь? Ты каким-то образом заполз в его тело и пользуешься! — слова Эггси прозвучали, как обвинение.  
— Значит, у тебя такая теория? — Гарри немного удивлённо поднял одну бровь. — Не сумасшествие, а что-то вроде… призрака или души без тела, так?  
— Я вообще во всю эту херню не верю, но в случае с тобой поневоле приходится.  
— Если бы я занял место другого человека, то у меня не было бы его воспоминаний, только свои, — заявил Гарри, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
— Можно подумать, у тебя есть идеи лучше! — Эггси одним махом опрокинул в себя остатки остывшего кофе.  
Гарри подошёл к камину, опять посмотрел на портрет своего доблестного предка и произнёс:  
— Тебе нравится Уолтер де ла Мэр?  
— Мы его читали в школе, — это всё, что мог ответить Эггси: он вряд ли вообще вспоминал о де ла Мэре после четырнадцатилетнего возраста.  
— Понятно, — ответил Гарри, не поворачиваясь. — У него есть одно стихотворение. Там говорится о том, что каждый цветок в лесу настолько стар, насколько стар сам лес. Бутон ещё не распустился, а ему уже сотни лет.  
— И что? — спросил Эггси, понимая, что должен сейчас сделать какой-то вывод, но он не был силен в разгадывании таких шарад.  
— Люди стары точно в таком же смысле. Их сны — это сказки, которые соловьи рассказывали Еве в Эдемском саду… Не помню точно, как звучала та строфа.  
— То есть, — медленно начал Эггси, — ты думаешь, что мы вроде как наследуем память тех, кто жил до нас?  
— Мне сложно это сформулировать, поэтому я и выражаюсь метафорами. Но примерно так. Коллективная память. Мы не можем сознательно вспомнить эти вещи и видим их только в снах…  
— …а в Гарри из-за ранения что-то поломалось? — подхватил Эггси. — Он как будто скатился назад? В предыдущий эпизод?  
— Но так как он всё равно Гарри, то обрывками помнит и более свежие события.  
— Я могу сходу найти в твоей теории кучу нестыковок.  
— Ну и что? — дёрнул одним плечом Гарри. — Мне она нравится.  
— А главная нестыковка — ты не Гарри. Ты ни хрена не Гарри! Я не так уж близко его знал, но… мне кажется, он не был большим любителем поэзии. И мужских задниц тоже.  
Гарри снова дёрнул плечом, словно говоря: думай, что хочешь.

Эггси шёл вместе с Джей Би по парку. В отличие от города, осень в сельской местности наступала зримо и медленно; был заметен каждый её новый маленький шаг. Каждый день добавлялись новые жёлтые листья, от воды по утрам начинало тянуть холодом, а птицы в парке пели всё реже.  
На Эггси накатывало уныние. Он по природе не был человеком, который стал бы долго переживать и зацикливаться на негативе, но ежедневные и неизбежные встречи с Гарри постепенно протирали даже его, как он всегда считал, довольно толстую шкуру.  
Джей Би был, по правде говоря, ленивым псом и даже на брошенный мячик— соблазн, перед которым не может устоять практически ни одна собака, — обычно не реагировал. Но сегодня он как будто чувствовал, что с хозяином не всё хорошо, и пытался его развлечь: принёс в зубах ветку и встал на задние лапы, предлагая поиграть.  
Эггси бросил, но без особого энтузиазма. Джей Би унёсся за палкой, а у Эггси зазвонил телефон.  
— Почему у вас отключен передатчик? — спросил первым делом Мерлин.  
— Оставил в комнате, — он, и правда, вынул его из уха. Хотел побыть в одиночестве. В полном.  
— Потрудитесь везде брать его с собой. Это в ваших же интересах — операция не закончена. Вам нужно будет отправить тот самый и-мейл. Я могу сделать это за вас, но вам всё равно нужно ознакомиться с содержанием на случай, если Одноглазый снова войдёт с вами в контакт.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — Эггси встал посреди парковой дорожки как вкопанный. — Вы должны были уже разобраться с ним. По нему есть все данные и…  
— Ситуация несколько усложнилась. Вы полевой агент, вам не нужно знать много деталей, но Одноглазый — сотрудник MИ-5.  
— Упс, — озадаченно пробормотал Эггси. — То есть мы чуть не ликвидировали их агента, работающего под прикрытием? Но как могло получится…  
— Все немного не так. Агент из пакистанской диаспоры был внедрён в террористическую ячейку здесь, в Великобритании. Он сумел завоевать доверие в своей группе, и его даже отправили в тренировочный лагерь в Афганистан. Видимо, там он и познакомился с наркоторговцами. Но в разведке о героине ничего не знают. Они считают парня не особо блестящим агентом, но кое-какую информацию он поставляет и… Короче, его бизнес оказался для них сюрпризом.  
— Теперь понятно, как ему удавалось так легко уходить у нас из-под носа!  
— Да, куча паспортов и содействие спецслужб.  
— Как можно было такое прозевать? — удивился Эггси.  
— Он очень осторожен, вы же знаете. Всю работу ведет в основном через интернет и телефон.  
— Талантливый организатор, мать его! — Эггси поскрёб подбородок. — И что теперь?  
— МИ-5 не хотят его отдавать. Сейчас стало понятно, что он знает гораздо больше, чем говорит, и связи с людьми в Афганистане у него более тесные.  
— То есть они, чтобы собрать полную информацию, позволят ему дальше везти в Европу героин?  
— Получается, что так… Непосредственный начальник Одноглазого вообще сказал, что если бы мы знали, с какими пенсиями они выходят в отставку, то мы бы не осуждали их агента, — добавил Мерлин.  
— Да они там что, пенсионный фонд открыли?! — Эггси чуть задохнулся от злости. — Зачем мы вообще их слушаем? Мы же независимая организация! Почему Артур уступил?  
— Честер Кинг не стал бы уступать, но новый Артур считает, что мы должны… — Мерлин сделал паузу, а потом пренебрежительно выдавил: — Искать компромиссы.  
— Несколько месяцев работы коту под хвост! — Эггси взял принесенную Джей Би палку и с силой швырнул в сторону стоявшей в конце дорожки беседки.  
— Увы. Я звоню вам, чтобы сказать: товар от Одноглазого уже пришёл, наши люди его получили, деньги перевели. Надо играть роль дальше.  
— Сдать Шепарда? Это что же получается — сдать нашего агента и спасти чужого?  
— У вас как у агента и у меня как у координатора операции есть приказ.  
— Я понял, — Эггси сунул телефон в карман и пошёл в сторону особняка. — Всё понял.  
Через полчаса и-мейл Одноглазому был отправлен.

Вечером после ужина, пока ещё не стемнело, Эггси ушёл к пруду. Можно было бы отправиться в деревню, заглянуть в тамошний паб, развеяться, но настрой был абсолютно не боевой. Эггси понимал, что его вины нет ни в том, ни в другом, но неудача с Гарри и смена решения по Одноглазому давили на совесть. Он ничем не смог помочь Гарри — хотя это изначально вряд ли было в его силах, и вся работа под прикрытием оказалась проделана впустую.  
Эггси не чувствовал себя таким неудачником с тех пор, как его выкинули из «Кингсмен» после проваленного испытания.  
В наступающих, но пока ещё лёгких, не загустевших сумерках белый пирс казался светящейся дорожкой, а красных столбов не было видно вовсе, и мостки и перила словно бы сами по себе висели над водой.  
Эггси дошёл до конца пирса и встал на самом краю, где не было ограждения. Вода внизу тихо покачивалась, и после того, как Эггси простоял над ней с минуту, ему стало казаться, что это пирс и он сам покачиваются, а вода стоит неподвижно.  
На секунду у него закружилась голова. Он сделал резкий шаг от края.  
_Бойся смерти от воды._  
— Ты в порядке? — послышался голос Гарри издалека.  
Эггси обернулся: Гарри стоял в начале пирса.  
— Мне показалось, ты чуть не свалился вниз, — Гарри медленно шёл к нему.  
— Нет, ерунда, показалось.  
Гарри встал чуть позади Эггси. Какое-то время он смотрел на пруд и синие очертания леса на дальнем берегу, подсвеченные золотисто-розовым светом заходящего солнца. Потом он повернулся к Эггси. Гарри стоял сзади него, Эггси не мог его видеть, но всё равно чувствовал на себе его взгляд.  
Кого видел сейчас Гарри — его или Дэвида Эквитона, погибшего так давно, что от него уже, наверное, не осталось даже костей? И нет, это был не Гарри, а Джек, от которого, возможно, тоже не осталось костей, но который тем не менее стоял здесь. Он вернулся, как и обещала la Dama de las Rocas, и даже встретил Дэви, но они оба были другими людьми… В конце концов гадалка обещала им не совместное счастье, а просто встречу… А этот сумасшедший пустил себе пулю в висок.  
— Ты избегаешь меня? — спросил Гарри.  
— У меня есть причины, — Эггси хотел ещё добавить, что у него передатчик в ухе, и их разговор может услышать координатор, но решил приберечь это в качестве последнего аргумента.  
Гарри не стал настаивать. Они долго стояли молча. Тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом воды, становилась невыносимой.  
Эггси повернулся к Гарри, чтобы сказать, что пора возвращаться в дом — до него было около десяти минут ходьбы, а в парке уже начинало темнеть, как левая линза очков активировалась. Эггси отключил очки: они не передавали сигнал координатору и не выполняли ещё пару хитрых функций, но у них были и «дежурные» опции, выключить которые даже при желании было невозможно. В фоновом режиме они работали всегда.  
Эггси потребовалось полсекунды на то, чтобы вспомнить, что обозначала загоревшаяся красным иконка, и полсекунды на то, чтобы принять решение.  
— Ложись! — крикнул он Гарри и, не дожидаясь от того реакции, прыгнул на него, чтобы свалить на пирс.  
«Наверное, лучше прыгнуть в воду…» — пронеслось в то же мгновение в голове.  
Значок, который показали очки, обозначал угрозу выстрела из снайперского оружия. Очки постоянно сканировали всю доступную область на предмет обнаружения подозрительной оптики, но с равной вероятностью оптикой могли оказаться и прицел винтовки, и бинокль, и видеокамера. Эггси надеялся, что он поднял тревогу не из-за садовника с фотоаппаратом…  
Он едва успел коснуться Гарри, как его отбросило назад.  
Эггси упал на край пирса, и верхняя половина туловища свесилась вниз. Он попытался ухватиться рукой за доски, но левой руки у него словно бы не было. Вместо неё была боль. Такая, как будто руку вырвало с корнем.  
Он начал медленно съезжать с пирса вниз, а потом упал с трехфутовой высоты в воду.  
Эггси всё понимал и видел, чувствовал обступивший его холод, но не мог заставить себя пошевелиться или хотя бы задержать дыхание. Во всём теле, как гул после удара колокола, вибрировала тупая и обездвиживающая боль.  
Он не мог даже зажмурить глаза.  
Сначала он не видел над собой ничего, кроме всё утолщающегося и темнеющего слоя воды, но потом линзы очков адаптировались к работе в жидкой среде, и Эггси ясно увидел как в прозрачной, искусственно высиненной компьютером воде поднимаются наверх, словно клубы дыма, алые пятна крови.  
Кровь лилась из него ритмично, красные пятна пульсировали, точно живые, а вода заполняла нос и рот, выдавливая из Эггси пузыри воздуха и чёрные, глубокие, маслянистые, как залежи нефти, воспоминания. Жёлтый закатный свет, видимый сквозь воду, исчез. Вокруг сомкнулись темнота, искорёженный металл и боль в рвущихся от невозможность вдохнуть лёгких.


	8. Chapter 8

Первое, что он почувствовал, была боль. Левое плечо было одной сплошной болью. Оно болело спереди, сзади, сверху и изнутри.  
Следующим стал жуткий спазм в груди, бешеные рывки диафрагмы, так что Эггси помимо его воли выгнуло и перевернуло. Когда он отплевался от воды, шедшей носом и горлом, то понял, что перевернуло его не самого по себе. Его держал Гарри.  
Гарри, как и он сам, был мокрым. Волосы тёмными прядями стекали по бледному и как будто постаревшему лицу.  
— О господи, ты… Ты жив… Можешь двигаться?  
— Надо, — прохрипел Эггси.  
Тяжело дыша и чуть не воя от боли, он попытался подняться. Гарри придерживал его за здоровое плечо.  
— Ползком. Вставать нельзя, — предупредил Гарри.  
Эггси наконец смог перевернуться и даже отползти на два шага от пруда: он помогал себе только правой рукой, левая бессильно волочилась за ним. И болела. Десять минут пешком до дома. Сколько, интересно, ползком? И что, чёрт возьми, тут творилось?! Кто в них стрелял?  
— Мерлин, — произнёс он. — Мерлин, вы слышите?  
— Я здесь. Группа к вам выслана. Вертолёт будет через двадцать минут. Что у вас происходит?  
— Здесь снайпер, — ответил Эггси, делая следующий рывок вслед за Гарри и думая о том, что двадцать минут они могут и не продержаться. — Я ранен, Гарри в порядке. Он вытащил меня из воды.  
— Ждите. Полиция тоже должна была выехать.  
Гарри впереди замер. Эггси понял почему: через несколько ярдов начинался подъём вверх. Сейчас они оба были в небольшой ложбине у пруда, закрытые изгибом берега и высоким тростником. Стоит им выбраться наверх, снайпер снимет их не хуже, чем пивные банки, выстроенные в ряд.  
— Остаёмся, — сказал Эггси. — Через двадцать минут будет вертолёт.  
— Отсидимся вон там, — Гарри указал на росший неподалёку куст ивы.  
— Если у того парня есть тепловизор, нас это не спасёт. А если он решит сняться с места и прийти сюда... — Эггси не хотел не то что договаривать, он даже додумывать не хотел.  
— Я проберусь к нему, — сказал вдруг Гарри. — Я понял, откуда примерно стреляли.  
— Нет! — Эггси опустился на живот и протянул руку к Гарри, словно хотел его схватить. — Даже не думай…  
Гарри обернулся на него через плечо: Эггси, будто устав держать голову прямо, уронил её в траву.  
Гарри подполз к нему.  
— Раз мы тут застряли, попробую остановить кровь. Только вряд ли…  
Он не договорил. Когда он перевернул Эггси на бок, то увидел, что вся передняя часть серой толстовки залита кровью, пропитана ей не хуже, чем водой.  
Эггси в очередной раз посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда стреляли — очки ничего не показывали. Это могло значить или то, что они сейчас не в прямой видимости снайпера (это успокаивало), или то, что очки от воды вышли из строя (это беспокоило ещё сильнее).  
Когда Гарри попробовал оттянуть от раны ткань, Эггси едва не заорал во весь голос. Он скосился и чуть согнул шею, чтобы посмотреть — до этого возможности не предоставлялось, но Гарри тут же произнёс:  
— Лучше не смотри.  
— Что там?  
— Ничего хорошего. Попробую затянуть этим.  
Он начал стягивать с себя свитер, но так как шерсть намокла и липла к телу и раздеваться приходилось лёжа, Гарри вылезал из него едва ли не минуту.  
— Ты спас мне жизнь, — прошептал Эггси. — Спасибо.  
Гарри ничего не ответил, словно это был предмет, вообще не стоящий слов и благодарности.  
— Если бы не ты, я бы… — Эггси всхлипнул от особо острого прилива боли и, зажмурившись, прошептал: — Твою мать, всё совпало! Бойся смерти от воды…  
Гарри, отжимавший от воды свитер, замер. Взгляд расфокусировался.  
— Temed, la muerte por agua, — он слепо смотрел перед собой и повторял: — La muerte por agua, la muerte por agua…  
— Гарри! — Эггси попытался толкнуть его рукой, но от любого движения его захлёстывало жуткой болью. — Гарри, чёрт тебя дери, Гарри!  
Никакой реакции.  
— Джек!  
Гарри буквально вцепился в него взглядом, больным, лихорадочным, испуганным, он открыл рот, чтобы что-то то сказать, но его оборвал шёпот Эггси:  
— Люди. Идут сюда. Четверо.  
Гарри пригнулся к земле.  
— Не вижу.  
Эггси не удивился: он видел в плотных сумерках так хорошо только благодаря очкам. Он материл себя на все лады за то, что не взял из снаряжения «Кингсмен» ничего, кроме очков и передатчика. Но он не думал, что… Господи, он до сих пор понятия не имел, кто и зачем в него стрелял! И на кого велась охота — на него самого или же на Гарри.  
Пальцы Гарри коснулись его руки.  
— Я с ними разберусь.  
Теперь и Гарри видел их: четверо мужчин в камуфляже и чёрных масках. Они шли уверенно и неспешно. Все, кроме одного, держали в руках пистолеты.  
Гарри и Эггси молча смотрели на чужаков. Тот, что не был вооружён, но зато нёс кейс — скорее всего, от винтовки, остался чуть поодаль, трое подошли ближе.  
— Что вам нужно? — спросил Гарри.  
— Добить вон того красавчика, — сказал человек, оставшийся наверху. — Нам не нужны лишние жертвы, так что ты, папаша, можешь идти.  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Чё ждёшь? — прикрикнул один из вооружённых людей, стоявший ближе всего к Гарри. — Хочешь посмотреть, как у него мозги разлетятся?  
Гарри, покряхтывая, сначала поднялся на колени, затем на ноги.  
— А вы, молодые люди, не очень-то любезны.  
Молодые люди заржали.  
Низко опустив голову, Гарри нетвёрдой, боязливой походкой начал подниматься по пологому склону. Эггси лежал на животе, опершись на один локоть, и напряженно наблюдал за Гарри. Вся надежда была на него: он сам был почти беспомощен и уже начал ощущать последствия кровопотери, странную, почти противоестественную слабость и тошноту. В глазах иногда двоилось, и ему приходилось усиленно моргать, чтобы зрение восстановило чёткость.  
Когда Гарри поравнялся с первым из мужчин, он резким и точным движением — Эггси узнал один из безотказных приёмов «Кингсмен» — заломил ему руку и, нажав на точку, заставлявшую пальцы разжаться, выхватил пистолет. Трое остальных не успели даже среагировать, как Гарри выстрелил другому парню в лицо.  
Стрелял он в упор, и куски мяса и костей вместе с чёрными обрывками маски брызнули во все стороны. Когда Гарри в следующую секунду развернулся, чтобы, прикрывшись третьим нападавшим, выстрелить в того, кто стоял наверху и тоже схватился за пистолет, Эггси увидел на его лице россыпь красных точек и линий.  
Эггси, скрипя зубами и проклиная всё на свете, пополз вперёд.  
Первый парень, тот, у кого Гарри забрал оружие, бросился на Гарри сзади. Тот ударил его ногой в живот, ослабив из-за этого захват на шее и корпусе второго.  
Первый упал и откатился вниз, прямо к Эггси, который, крича от боли, бросился на него, навалившись всем телом и сразу же задвинув ногой по яйцам. Эггси ещё до того приметил у парня нож, закрепленный в чехле на бедре. Почему этот идиот бросился на Гарри с голыми руками, он понятия не имел… Пока его противник не успел прийти в себя, Эггси выхватил нож и ударил в горло.  
Потом он рухнул на землю рядом, дыша так, словно пробежал пять миль в полной выкладке. В голове шумело, а всё, что было перед глазами, дрожало и кружилось. Но хуже всего было руке и плечу...  
Над Эггси звучали выстрелы, но у него не было сил даже поднять голову. Тело в мокрой одежде мерзло, его бил озноб, но плечо и живот, куда из растревоженной раны сильнее потекла кровь, были тёплыми.  
Эггси сделал два глубоких вдоха и снова приподнялся на локте. Гарри стоял на склоне один.  
Он развернулся к Эггси, сделал шаг в его сторону, машинальным движением сунув за пояс пистолет.  
— Всё, — сказал он.  
И в этот же момент откуда-то из-за его спины прозвучал ещё выстрел, и сразу за ним второй.  
Эггси увидел, как на груди Гарри появились две черных точки, которые сразу же начали расползаться багровыми пятнами по мокрой ткани рубашки.  
Гарри упал сначала на колени, а потом, не успев даже поднести руку к ране, ничком на землю. Он немного прокатился по склону в сторону Эггси.  
Тот сделал рывок к нему.  
— Гарри!.. Гарри, нет!  
— Оставайтесь на месте, мистер Беван, — послышался окрик сверху. — Вы на прицеле.  
Голос звучал издалека, но Эггси его узнал: Одноглазый.  
Эггси замер, опустив голову вниз. Вскоре он услышал шаги.  
— Бросьте нож.  
Эггси послушно разжал пальцы. Он всё равно ничего бы не смог сделать этим ножом.  
Кто-то подошёл к нему вплотную и пинком ноги в плечо — хорошо, что в здоровое, — перевернул на спину.  
Над Эггси стояли два человека. Третий сдёргивал маски с лежащих вокруг тел.  
Из вновь прибывших в маске был только один, но Эггси узнал его по громоздкой, немного сутулой фигуре.  
— Ты, сукин сын… Ты это устроил, ублюдок? — Эггси еле мог говорить и от слабости и от сжимающих горло спазмов.  
— Не совсем так, — произнёс Одноглазый.  
— Я же всё сделал…  
— К вам претензий не было, мистер Беван. Но разве я мог вам доверять? Я разыграл вашу карту по-своему: допустил намеренную утечку информации. Сказал, что вы сдадите мне крысу, когда получите партию товара. Партию я вам отправил, но все остальные думали, что она уйдёт только завтра…  
— Ловили на живца…  
— Да, хотел посмотреть, кто попытается вас убрать. Вы меня не обманули, это Шепард, — Одноглазый кивнул в сторону одного из трупов. — Мы следили за вами, но… Признаю, тут наша ошибка, мы немного поотстали Шепарда и его ребят. Но опоздание того стоило.  
— Зачем вы стреляли в Гарри, суки?! — хрипло выкрикнул Эггси.  
— Человек с такой выучкой и пистолетом в руках внушает мне некие опасения…  
— Он ничего вам не сделал, вы, грёбаные твари!  
— Зато он много интересного сделал с ребятами Шепардом. Вы, хотя и ранены, тоже себя проявили. Любой другой с такой раной лежал бы ничком и выл.  
Одноглазый пристально и многозначительно смотрел в лицо Эггси. Тот не выдержал его тяжёлого взгляда и отвернулся в сторону, туда, где лежал Гарри. И на секунду — или ему это лишь показалось — он увидел, как грудь Гарри судорожно поднялась вверх, сразу же опустившись.  
Неужели он был жив?  
Даже если так, им всё равно не спастись.  
— Кто вы такой, мистер Беван? — спросил Одноглазый. — И кто такой ваш друг?  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — Эггси ничего не оставалось, кроме как тянуть время.  
— Вы необыкновенно выносливы для молодого бизнесмена. Вы без колебания втыкаете нож в горло. Вы обучены терпеть боль.  
Эггси молчал.  
— На кого вы работаете?  
Не дождавшись ответа, Одноглазый ткнул носком ботинка в развороченное пулей плечо Эггси. Тот закричал и скорчился на земле, пытаясь столкнуть ногу Одноглазого с себя.  
Другой парень наступил Эггси на правую руку, чтобы тот не мог ни приподняться, ни отклониться.  
— На кого вы работаете? — вопрос прозвучал повторно.  
— Я скажу… скажу… Только уберите… Мать вашу! Как же больно…  
Одноглазый убрал ногу.  
— Я работаю на Скотланд-Ярд…  
— Не смешите меня! В Скотланд-Ярде нет таких спецов, как ваш покойный друг.  
Эггси скосил глаза в сторону Гарри. Никакого движения он не заметил, но голова, кажется раньше лежала не так…  
— Там есть специальное подразделение, секретное. Штаб-квартира находится на… на… — Эггси замялся, потому что ни одного названия улицы кроме Сэвил-роу, ему не приходило в голову, — на Александра-роуд.  
— Босс, он просто тянет время, — сказал один из спутников Одноглазого.  
— Я знаю. Уже вызвали помощь, так? — когда Эггси не ответил, ботинок опять надавил на рану. — Так, я спрашиваю?  
— Нет, телефон утонул. Как я мог?  
— Не знаю. Вы полны сюрпризов.  
— Я никого не вызывал.  
— Не могу вам верить.  
— Можем забрать его с собой и допросить без спешки, — предложил кто-то, кто был вне поле зрения Эггси.  
— Тяните время, — послышался вдруг в ухе голос Мерлина. — Восемь минут. Тяните время!  
— Но я же не рассказал… Я могу… — начал бормотать Эггси, пытаясь придумать, что бы ему сказать.  
В этот момент очки, на секунду показав иконку смены режима, переключились на ночное виденье. Почему проклятые технари не встроили в них какое-нибудь оружие?  
Эггси опять повернулся в сторону Гарри, надеясь, что теперь сможет получше его рассмотреть.  
— Шепард работал на нас… — начал Эггси. — А кроме него был ещё один человек. Он знал, что мы назовём только Шепарда, поэтому он не выдал себя…  
— Сочиняет на ходу, — прокомментировал всё тот же голос, владельца которого Эггси не видел.  
— Это правда! Я всё расскажу!  
Эггси опять увидел, как дёрнулась залитая кровью грудь Гарри. Он был ещё жив. Возможно, его ещё можно было бы спасти, если прямо сейчас оказать помощь… Гарри истекает кровью, а он лежит тут, как тряпка, и не то что ему, даже себе помочь не может.  
Мысль о кровотечении и помощи при кровотечении запустила целую цепочку других мыслей и связей. То, чему учили в «Кингсмен». То, что рассказывали на курсах морпехов. То, что он узнал о допинге, пока занимался гимнастикой. Всё сложилось. Это был шанс. Один на миллион.  
Эггси прикоснулся правой рукой к дужке очков. Парень, стоявший возле Одноглазого, дёрнулся, но поняв, что Эггси им ничем не угрожает, опустил пистолет.  
Эггси понимал, что одной дозы адреналина будет мало, но он понятия не имел, сколько нужно, чтобы поднять Гарри и при этом не убить его. Он отсчитал пять нажатий. Потом он начал считать про себя секунды.  
_Раз._  
— Надо уходить, — произнёс над ним Одноглазый.  
_Два._  
— Кончай с ним.  
_Три._  
— Я же не врал вам про Шепарда!  
_Четыре._  
После короткой паузы всё то же спокойное «кончай».  
_Пять._  
Гарри дёрнулся и запрокинул голову.  
— Риз Азмат Хан! — выкрикнул Эггси.  
_Шесть._  
Одноглазый обернулся, услышав своё настоящее имя.  
— Вас найдут! А я могу сказать, как вам обойти…  
_Семь._  
Гарри повернул голову на звук голосов.  
— Кончай, Финн! — с удивительным равнодушием повторил Одноглазый.  
_Восемь._  
— Да! Давай! — Эггси смотрел прямо в направленный на него ствол пистолета. — А потом он убьёт вас обоих из-за имени!  
_Десять._  
Эггси не видел, чтобы палец Финна на курке сдвинулся с места, но услышал выстрел. В следующую секунду — Эггси их больше не считал — Финн рухнул на него. Эггси заорал от боли в плече, но мысли были только об одном — вырвать у Финна пистолет.  
Рядом прогрохотал ещё один выстрел — теперь Эггси понимал, что это стрелял пришедший себя Гарри.  
Вместо третьего выстрела послышался беспомощный щелчок курка.  
— Ты, сучара недобитая! — заорал единственный оставшийся в живых.  
И он — Эггси видел — направил пистолет в сторону Гарри. Эггси бросил попытки добраться до оружия Финна и потянулся туда, где лежал в траве нож.  
Каким-то чудом он нащупал его почти сразу и сразу же метнул, целясь в шею.  
Нож ударил ниже, в плечо, почти одновременно с выстрелом.  
Эггси никак не мог выбраться из-под Финна и не видел, попал ли парень в Гарри. Он барахтался под тяжёлой тушей, но ничего не мог сделать с одной действующей рукой.  
Откуда-то из-за края поля зрения вырвалась странно и угловато двигающаяся фигура Гарри и свалила человека Одноглазого с ног. Потом они оба пропали, скрытые от Эггси телом Финна.  
Послышались вскрики, возня, хрипение, какой-то хруст, а потом всё стихло.  
Эггси боялся шевелиться. Раскрыть рот он тоже не решался.  
Над ним показался силуэт Гарри.  
— Я… я… — Гарри пытался что-то произнести, но из-за частых резких вздохов не мог.  
Он столкнул труп Финна с Эггси и опустился на землю рядом. Он был мертвенно бледным, зрачки расплылись, полностью скрыв радужку, и эти огромные чёрные дыры глядели слепо и безумно. Гарри напоминал зомби.  
— Ложись, — хрипло сказал ему Эггси, у которого внезапно пересохло в горле. — Скоро будет вертолёт.  
— Шесть минут, — послышалось в ухе. — Вы можете сказать, что там у вас происходит?  
— У нас семь трупов, — отмахнулся Эггси и повторил для Гарри: — Ложись.  
Гарри выглядел ужасно. Теперь, когда он был близко, Эггси слышал, с каким страшным влажным присвистом воздух выходил сквозь раны.  
Когда Гарри наконец лёг, Эггси попробовал оттолкнуться здоровой рукой от земли и сесть рядом. Получилось не сразу. Эггси выдернул рубашку Гарри из брюк и провёл рукой по животу, оттирая кровь с маленького дисплея помпы.  
— Мерлин, Гарри нужны эти штуки, от передоза адреналина. Что нажимать? Я… я не могу сообразить, — Эггси вообще не понимал, как он в состоянии соображать хоть что-то: шум в голове стоял адский, виски ломило, и Эггси казалось, что он медленно теряет сознание, но почему-то никак не в состоянии вырубиться окончательно.  
Мерлин начал диктовать последовательность кнопок, Эггси не думая, что делает, нажимал, пытаясь унять дрожь в пальцах.  
Потом он стал ждать: ничего не происходило, Гарри всё так же часто и прерывисто дышал, изредка хрипло постанывая, сердце отчаянно колотилось. Мерлин сказал, что эффект не будет таким молниеносным, как от адреналина, но через сколько он наступит? Выдержит ли Гарри с такими ранами?  
Эггси почувствовал, как пальцы Гарри цепко и сильно сжимают его плечо.  
— Дэви, я вспомнил, — слова были сухими и шуршащими, словно пересыпанными песком. — Она обещала мне… встречу…  
— Гарри, заткнись, — задыхаясь прошептал Эггси. — Нельзя говорить.  
— Я дурак… — не слушал его Гарри. — Я всё испортил. Мне надо было дождаться… и мы бы тогда…  
— Замолчишь ты или нет?!  
Гарри молчал. Эггси вслушивался в его дыхание — хриплые присвисты раздавались теперь реже. Наверное, препараты начинали действовать.  
Вдалеке послышались тихие завывания полицейской сирены.  
Эггси смотрел в темно-синее небо, и оно словно пульсировало: звёзды то становились ближе и ярче, то вновь отступали назад. Ему казалось, что прошло уже гораздо больше обещанных шести минут — двадцать или даже тридцать.  
— Ивейн, что у вас там происходит? — послышалось в передатчике. — Вы слышите меня?  
Эггси хотел ответить, но не смог. Не было сил даже на это. Язык онемел и пересох от жуткой жажды, и Эггси чувствовал его всё хуже и хуже, он как будто высох окончательно и рассыпался в труху.  
Мерлин говорил что-то ещё, но Эггси не слышал. Его снова засасывало в ту же черную непроглядную тьму, которая захватила его, когда он упал в воду.

***

— Я теперь без костюма не то что из дома не выйду, — объявил Эггси, — я в нём спать буду. А пуленепробиваемые пижамы в ателье не шьют, вы не в курсе?  
— Не стоит пренебрегать разумной безопасностью, но пижама — это уже слишком, — заметил Мерлин. — Вам же сто раз сказали, что костюм бы вас не спас.  
Да, Эггси уже объяснили. Пуля калибра 7.62, выпущенная из снайперской винтовки, проходит навылет кирпичную стену и прошивает автомобиль насквозь; кингсменовский костюм от такой не защитил бы.  
Эггси пролежал три часа на операционном столе, пока из тела извлекали осколки кости и скрепляли остатки ключицы. Часть кости была заменена протезом из пористого титанового сплава, и хирург уверял, что такая ключица даже лучше настоящей.  
На следующий день после операции Эггси уже разгуливал по всему медицинскому отсеку, где он оказался практически единственным пациентом. В соседней палате находился Гарри, но он был без сознания. Врачи не могли сказать, что нанесло Гарри худший урон — выстрелы в грудь или огромная доза адреналина; но даже они признавали, что если бы не адреналин, Гарри бы вряд ли дождался вертолета, он умер бы от обильной кровопотери и остановки сердца.  
Эггси приходил к Гарри каждое утро и подолгу сидел рядом. Он не трогал его и не разговаривал, просто сидел рядом. В основном вспоминал. Прокручивал события того вечера и думал, что и где он мог сделать иначе, правильнее, профессиональнее, чтобы всё не закончилось вот так.  
Он представил подробный отчёт о случившемся, и ознакомившиеся с ним агенты все как один сказали, что Ивейн действовал правильно и даже удивительно разумно для человека в состоянии болевого шока и едва не утонувшего. Но Эггси бесило, что он сразу выбыл из игры, и это едва не стоило Гарри жизни.  
Он чувствовал вину. Даже если костюм не спас бы его от пули, им могли бы очень пригодиться печатка с электрошокером или обувь с отравленным клинком, а всего более — обыкновенный пистолет. Он так глупо подставился! Было бы легче, если бы Артур и Мерлин устроили ему разгромный разбор полётов, но Эггси в основном понимающе хлопали по плечу (здоровому) и говорили, что он в тех обстоятельствах сработал на отлично, особенно для новичка.  
Эггси давно мог бы вернуться в свою квартиру, но он только съездил пару раз в Лондон повидаться с матерью и сестрой. Ему хотелось остаться возле Гарри. Или Джека. Возле этого человека, кем бы он ни очнулся.  
Сегодня, когда он зашёл в палату Гарри, там уже был Мерлин. Они обменялись дежурными фразами о здоровье Гарри, поговорили о мелких неприятностях, которые возникли у Артура в связи с устранением Одноглазого. Он исчез бесследно — группа зачистки сработала быстро и тщательно, но в листе подозреваемых МИ-5 «Кингсмен» оказались на одном из первых мест.  
Мерлин обещал обдумать идею с пуленепробиваемой пижамой и ушёл.  
Эггси остался возле постели Гарри. На мониторах бежали линии пульса и ещё какие-то показатели, в которые он не вникал.  
Здесь ему почему-то становилось спокойно. Он часто думал о том, что сейчас видит Гарри во сне и видит ли вообще что-нибудь. Приходят ли к нему воспоминания?  
К Эггси приходили. Всегда во сне. Но в отличие от настоящих снов, которые постепенно становятся бледнее, эти не теряли отчётливости и не стирались из памяти. Иногда они не были связанны с Гарри, и Эггси обнаруживал себя на серых, затянутых дымом улицах, а когда поднимал голову вверх, то видел в небе заградительные аэростаты; или же он шёл по узкой тропинке вдоль живой изгороди и чувствовал, что кто-то идёт сзади и постепенно догоняет, и ему хотелось бежать, но показывать страх было стыдно…  
И всё же гораздо чаще там был Гарри. Эггси называл его так по привычке: на самом деле это был Джек. Худощавый, подвижный, молодой — вряд ли старше тридцати. Они шли с ним по саду, и Эггси чувствовал густой, чуть прелый запах, которой поднимается от земли и цветов после тёплого дождя; Гарри остановился возле высокой арки, увитой старыми розами, на толстых одеревеневших стеблях которых почти не было цветов. Эггси, хотя и не видел такой арки в парке Харт-холла, знал, что они в тот момент были именно там.  
Один сон повторялся несколько раз. Эггси лежал на траве, которая не приминалась и колола даже через брошенную на землю куртку, Гарри сидел рядом и протягивал ему бутылку, очевидно, с вином. Чтобы отпить, пришлось сесть. Гарри не отрываясь смотрел на него, пока он пил, а потом вдруг резко отвернулся и, выдернув травинку, начал покусывать стебелёк. Эггси переполняло какое-то отчаянное и сладкое чувство, вроде детского ожидания Рождества и подарков, только сильнее. Эггси не знал, как это происходило, но он переживал те же чувства, что и Дэви, оставаясь тем не менее самим собой; он как будто был сразу двумя людьми. И если Дэви в тот момент был просто счастлив, Эггси испытывал что-то вроде зависти: он проживал те же чувства, но понимал, что они на самом деле не его, чужие, подсмотренные и уворованные, а он сам, в своей жизни Гэри Анвина, никогда и ни к кому не испытывал ничего подобного.  
Эти сны приходили почти каждую ночь, и Эггси знал, откуда они потянулись. Когда он упал в воду и потерял сознание, он потерял его не до конца; он видел, как кольцом белой пены смыкалась над ним вода, а уцелевший клочок сознания корчился и извивался от боли и страха смерти, ломался и трескался, и в возникшую трещину просачивались жуткие и тёмные образы из чужой памяти.  
Как ни странно, воспоминания, что приходили к нему в снах потом, были, скорее, приятными и лишь изредка слегка тревожными. Кроме одного.  
Как и тогда, в том «холодном» сне, Эггси откуда-то знал, что находится на корабле. Он видел перед собой только кусок обшитой деревом стены, но знал, что это стена каюты. Он лежал — точнее, не лежал, а двигался — на узкой койке. Он двигался по жёсткому от напряжения и влажному от пота телу Джека, прижимаясь лбом то к его опущенной голове, где кололись коротко остриженные волосы, то к плечу.  
Он хотел Джека до безумия сильно, так что ему было мало того, что он уже вошёл в него и трахает. Он не мог бы сказать, чего хочет от Джека ещё… Чего-то большего.  
В коридоре послышался стук: кто-то бежал и стучал во все двери.  
— Офицерский состав на мостик! Срочно офицеров на мостик!  
Эггси на секунду остановился, но потом наоборот начал двигаться быстрее и жёстче.  
— Нет, — шептал он на ухо Джейку, обрушиваясь на его спину, приподнимая бёдра и снова загоняя член в Джека. — Не сейчас…  
Джек толкался ему навстречу, его тело судорожно дрожало от возбуждения:  
— Чтоб они провалились! Пусть отдают под трибунал, но… Дэви, мать твою, ещё, ещё!.. Если остановишься, я тебя убью.  
Эггси не собирался останавливаться. Он знал, скольких усилий потребовалось Джеку, чтобы попасть на один с ним корабль, знал, скольких ухищрений потребовалось им обоим, чтобы оказаться вдвоём в каюте, и не знал, удастся ли им вновь улучить момент для чего-то большего, чем случайные прикосновения или трехсекундные обжимания в углу.  
И здесь телесные ощущения начали исчезать. Осталось только острое, пронизывающее предчувствие расставания и разрыва. Страшной потери. Эггси чувствовал, что теряет Джека прямо сейчас, что он не может удержать его и должен отпустить. Он казался себе ничтожно маленьким и беспомощным… Вокруг огромные железные корабли, охватившая полмира война и смерть. В грудь словно вошла игла: они видят друг друга в последний раз.  
Эггси возвращался в мыслях к этому подсмотренному моменту. Всего несколько секунд, но чужие отчаяние и боль словно пропитали его, и он не знал, что ему с этими воспоминаниями делать.  
Он просиживал возле Гарри по несколько часов в день, но, разумеется, тот предпочёл очнуться, когда Эггси не было рядом.  
Сестра, принесшая ему завтрак, сообщила, что мистер Харт пришёл в сознание около двух часов ночи.  
Эггси, до этого сидевший на кровати, тут же вскочил на ноги, и резкое движение отдалось в до сих пор не зажившем плече. Медсестра помогла ему одеться: гипс уже несколько дней как заменили на мягкую повязку, но Эггси до сих пор был беспомощен и не мог ни разогнуть руку, на отвести её в сторону.  
— А как у него с головой? — спросил Эггси, пока на него натягивали рубашку. — По-прежнему ничего не помнит?  
— Честно говоря, не знаю. Моя смена только что началась, мы еще не успели обменяться всеми новостями. Сказали, что с ним всё хорошо.  
Интересно, с кем? С Гарри или с Джеком?  
Когда Эггси распахнул дверь в палату Гарри, тот рассматривал себя в зеркале, поворачиваясь то одним, то другим боком.  
— Мы это, кажется, уже проходили, — обратился Гарри к отражению Эггси в зеркале, даже не соизволив повернуться. — Нужно стучаться.  
— Гарри? — с осторожной радостью в голосе спросил Эггси.  
— Ты ждал кого-то ещё? — Гарри оторвал ладони от столика, на который опирался, попробовал развернуться и тут же пошатнулся. — Вот чёрт! Не поможешь мне?  
— Попробую, — Эггси подошёл ближе.  
— Мышцы еще не восстановились, так что мне… — Гарри протянул к нему руку, но тут же отдёрнул, заметив повязку, удерживающую руку Эггси согнутой в локте. — А с тобой что?  
— Ключицу раздробило. Ты не помнишь?  
Гарри отмахнулся от пытавшегося помочь Эггси и в обход комнаты начал перемещаться вдоль стены к своей кровати.  
— Я не помню даже того, как сам сумел заработать два сквозных ранения в грудь и как умудрился при этом не сдохнуть.  
— Могу рассказать.  
— Ты там был? — подозрительно спросил Гарри, нахмурился и добавил: — Подожди-ка, а ты что здесь делаешь? Ты же…  
— Меня приняли в «Кингсмен». Я теперь Ивейн, а Честер Кинг уже не Артур.  
— Про Арутра я знаю: Мерлин забегал на пару минут.  
— Он вообще когда-нибудь спит? — в очередной раз поразился Эггси. — А ты совсем-совсем ничего не помнишь?  
— Последнее, что помню, это как я выбрался из церкви. Может, со временем память восстановится. Я надеюсь. Неприятно знать, что из твоей жизни выпали пара месяцев и… — Гарри остановился на полуслове, а потом сказал: — Прости, я даже не поздравил тебя. Я очень рад, что ты теперь один из рыцарей, твой отец гордился бы тобой. Просто пока в голове у меня настоящий хаос, столько всего произошло…  
— А мы с тобой ездили в Харт-холл, — вырвалось у Эггси почти непроизвольно.  
Гарри удивлённо свёл брови.  
— Господи, и ни следа в памяти! Зачем?  
— У тебя были кое-какие проблемы с памятью, врачи думали, что там ты вспомнишь что-нибудь.  
— Вроде детства? — нахмурился Гарри.  
— Детство, дом, семья — да, что-то такое. Джек Харт, например, — Эггси выжидающе смотрел на Гарри, ожидая, как тот среагирует на это имя.  
— Джек Харт? Брат моего отца?  
— Да, он тоже был агентом «Кингсмен».  
Гарри опустился на кровать, задумчиво наклонил голову и произнёс:  
— Знаешь, у меня такое ощущение, что за пару месяцев, что я не помню, произошло очень много интересного. Очень.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, — подтвердил Эггси.  
Он тоже не представлял, как теперь будет жить с воспоминаниями о Харт-холле и, что ещё хуже, с воспоминаниями Дэви, которые — и ночи не проходило — перетекали в его сны. Вчера ему снилось, что они с Джеком опять лежали в траве на той самой поляне. И лежали, блядский боже, друг на друге.  
Джек нависал над ним, иногда наклоняя голову и прикасаясь губами к его губам. Эггси закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, но ощущать остальное он не перестал: сильный горячий рот, жёсткие пальцы, до боли впивающиеся в плечи, член Джека внутри себя и его ужасно медленные движения, от которых он буквально таял, так ему было хорошо.  
Эггси было так хорошо, что он кончил во сне — впервые с четырнадцатилетнего возраста. Он проснулся от оргазма, и едва успел поменять одежду до прихода медсестры. Слава богу, хотя бы штаны он мог надеть без посторонней помощи.  
Все те дни, пока Гарри был без сознания, Эггси надеялся, что случится чудо и Гарри Харт очнётся Гарри Хартом. Ему казалось, что это решит все проблемы.  
Чудо случилось: Джек исчез, и у Гарри о нём не осталось даже воспоминаний, но вот Эггси прекрасно всё помнил, даже то, чего бы помнить не хотел. Он был неизлечимо болен чужой жизнью.  
— Тебя отсюда еще не скоро выпустят, — сказал он. — И я тоже здесь застрял: надо восстанавливать подвижность руки, так что буду заодно восполнять твои пробелы в памяти. Но знаешь, в прошлый раз тебе очень помог гипноз, — Эггси постарался придать лицу самое серьёзное и заботливое выражение, какое только мог. — Эффект был просто невероятный. Думаю, стоит повторить.  
  
КОНЕЦ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упомянутая строфа Т.С. Элиота, в которой можно узнать некоторых персонажей, - отрывок из "Бесплодной земли":  
>   
>  _Мадам Созострис, знаменитая ясновидящая,_  
>  _Сильно простужена, тем не менее_  
>  _С коварной колодой в руках слывет_  
>  _Мудрейшей в Европе женщиной. "Вот, - говорит она,_  
>  _Вот ваша карта - утопленник, финикийский моряк._  
>  _(Стали перлами глаза. Видите?)_  
>  _Вот Белладонна, Владычица Скал,_  
>  _Владычица обстоятельств._  
>  _Вот человек с тремя опорами, вот Колесо,_  
>  _А вот одноглазый купец, эта карта -_  
>  _Пустая - то, что купец несет за спиной,_  
>  _От меня это скрыто. Но я не вижу_  
>  _Повешенного. Ваша смерть от воды._  
>  _Я вижу толпы, шагающие по кругу._  
>  _Благодарю вас. Любезнейшей миссис Эквитон_  
>  _Скажите, что я принесу гороскоп сама:_  
>  _В наши дни надо быть осторожной"._


End file.
